Find My Future TRAD
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Harry descobre o seu legado, Nada parece ser o que é. Será que o vai aceitar? Sirens e Imps, Memórias perdidas, Bom e Mau, Almas Gémeas e Inimigos. Mpreg, UST, Yaoi, Slash, Fluffy - Drarry! TRADUÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**N.T.1: **_A MINHA PRIMEIRA TRADUÇÃO!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG.... O.O Sinto-me tão... feliz, contente e entusiasmada e ansiosa e amedrontada ao mesmo tempo... espero sinceramente que gostem, eu adorei a fic (que por sinal ainda não está completa... não me culpem a mim mas sim à autora!!!!! xD_

**Dedicatória:**_ é, este capítulo é dedicado à Morgana Bauer, que foi quem me convenceu a pedir à autora da fic para traduzir a história._

**Warnings (da autora):** Mpreg, Anal, AU, UST, Yaoi, Language, Shounen Ai, Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Fetish, BJ etc

**Rating:** T...... mas ainda não estou certa. Depende de como a fic avançar... se vir que é necessário modificar, modifico.

**Disclaimer 1:** _é claro que as personagens não me pertencem nem à autora da fic e não ganhamos dinheiro nenhum com isso..... óbvio. Toda agente sabe disso -.-' Culpa da J.K. Rowling......_

**Disclaimer 2:**_ Esta fic é uma tradução da fic que li em inglês de nome "Find My Future". A autora é 'bored137654', e que eu saiba, não tem conta aqui no ... eu encontrei esta fantástica fic a deambular pelo , e pedi-lhe permissão pra traduzir a fic pra português. Ela é super simpática e deixou-me!!! Ah, só me pediu pra eu não colocar os versos que ela pôs no início de cada cap, ainda não percebi bem pk mas enfim...! Bem, outra coisa que ela me pediu foi pra pôr aqui o link do perfil dela no DeviantArt (onde ela tem a história até onde ela escreveu e outras obras dela - que eu ainda não tive tempo pra ler): _

**http : / / bored137654 . deviantart . com /** (tudo junto, é claro, mas se não pusesse assim nem sequer aparecia -.-')

_Ela é sueca, mas teve a gentileza de escrever a fic em inglês (óbvio, senão eu não conseguia entender nada... percebo inglês e já é bastante!!!). Espero mesmo que gostem!!! Ah, outra coisa: ela escreveu até ao cap 13, até agora..._

_e agora.......... Enjoy!!!!!!!! =^.^=_

**

* * *

**

**I**

Harry virou-se na cama. Deus, estava tanto calor naquele quarto! O seu corpo suado moveu-se sonolentamente. Era o quarto dia que o calor o afastava da sua enorme necessidade de dormir.

Olhando para nada em particular, saiu da cama e desceu até à cozinha.

Graças a Merlin que os Dursleys conseguiam dormir naquelas noites de Junho extremamente quentes; ele pegou numa chávena e encheu-a com água. Dando um grande gole, suspirou de contentamento. Ele precisava mesmo daquilo.

Sentou-se à mesa redonda da cozinha, olhando para o ar, as mãos a segurar a chávena.

Esta era a sua segunda semana de volta ao seu inferno pessoal, e não tinha sido agradável. Ele não tinha tido notícias de nenhum dos seus amigos, e ele começava a questionar-se se eles o teriam esquecido. Ele era apenas bom o suficiente durante o tempo de aulas?

Suspirando, estava prestes a levantar-se para voltar a encher a chávena, quando subitamente uma dor tomou conta dele, forçando um grito na sua garganta. Sentia que todo o seu corpo estava em fogo.

Então tudo ficou negro.

~O~

Abrindo os seus olhos lentamente, Harry sentia-se bastante confuso. Ele não tinha estado agora mesmo na cozinha em Privet Drive?

"Oh, meu rapaz! Estou tão contente que tenhas acordado!" Dumbledore sorriu-lhe do vão da porta.

Olhando à sua volta, Harry percebera que se encontrava na Ala Hospitalar em Hogwarts.

"Porque é que eu est-" Harry não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta antes de Dumbledore o interromper.

"Pregaste-nos um belo susto, meu rapaz…" Dumbledore disse, os seus olhos a piscarem freneticamente.

Harry queria dizer que não era o **seu** rapaz, mas Dumbledore apenas continuava a falar, ignorando todas as suas tentativas de interrupção para o seu obviamente iminente discurso planeado.

"Quando recebi a chamada do Auror de vigia sobre o teu colapso, meu rapaz, fiquei deveras preocupado." Continuava Albus Dumbledore.

Harry rolou os olhos involuntariamente. Maldito velho e irritante aspirante a hippie (1).

"E aí, meu rapaz…"

EU **NÃO SOU O SEU** RAPAZ!

"…realmente preocupaste-me quando não acordaste durante numa semana inteira."

Finalmente, agora sabia há quanto tempo estava lá. Harry olhou à volta e voltou-se para o Director por um tempo.

"… Então, meu rapaz, tens notado algo de estranho? Como por exemplo, um calor indescritível? Insónias? Tens-te sentido ansioso? Emoções negativas perto de certas pessoas?"

Harry olhou para cima com aquilo, os olhos tão abertos como um gamo apanhado ao luar (2). O calor era certo, tal como a insónia. Normalmente ele confiava no Director e ele realmente considerava-o como sendo como um avô substituto para ele, mas agora… o que era aquilo?

Ele olhou para o Director. Sim, havia nele algo de diferente esta noite, ou hoje, ele realmente não fazia ideia que horas eram. Talvez não fosse o Director que estava diferente, mas sim ele mesmo? Parecia-lhe que algo lhe tinha vindo iluminar certas coisas.

O que raio acontecera com ele?

"Meu rapaz, vieste de encontro ao teu legado. És um _Imp_." O professor Albus Dumbledore sorriu, mas o sorriso não se estendeu aos olhos.

"Um Imp?!" Harry olhava para Albus incredulamente.

"Parece que eu tinha razão, Potter. Tu és realmente um _Imp_." Severus Snape, que acabara de entrar na divisão, sorriu amplamente.

Harry relanceou para Snape e virou-se de novo para Albus.

"O que é que isso significa? O que é um _Imp_?"

"Um _Imp_ é uma criatura mitológica, muito semelhante às fadas e demónios. Normalmente são agressivos, e não muito adeptos de boas acções, a não ser que se sintam tão sós que se sintam preparados para descer tão _baixo_ em ser simpático para fazer um amigo. No entanto, gostam muito de música e podem ser encantados para fazerem boas acções devido a isso. Estão normalmente unidos (3) a Sirens." Snape sorriu.

"**UNIDOS**?!" gritou Harry.

"Sim, e também podem engravidar." Disse Severus Snape, tentando conter a gargalhada silenciosa que estava prestes a vir com a cara que Harry fazia.

Os olhos de Harry rolaram para dentro e ele desmaiou.

"Severus, isso não foi bonito." Albus repreendeu o seu professor de Poções.

"Não, mas valeu a pena." Sorriu Severus. Ele tinha o pressentimento que as coisas apenas se iriam tornar mais e mais engraçadas dali para a frente, especialmente considerando que Harry tinha de encontrar o companheiro antes do seu 16º aniversário. Era pouco mais dali a um ano.

* * *

(1) A expressão original é 'hippie-wannabe', mas sinceramente não tenho muita certeza da tradução correcta disso. Apenas coloquei o que achei que se encaixava melhor no contexto. Se alguém tiver uma ideia sobre uma tradução para essa expressão, por favor diga-me.

(2) A expressão original é 'his eyes wide as a deer caught in the moonlight'. Estive mais tempo a procurar e encontrei (finalmente) a tradução para isto... eu acho que fica um pouco esquisito, mas enfim.

(3) A expressão original é 'mated'.não há propriamente uma tradução para português dessa palavra, mas a ideia é de algo ligado, conectado, algo tão unido que não é possível separar, como um casal que nasceu um para o outro. Se alguém tiver uma ideia sobre uma tradução para essa expressão, por favor diga-me.

_Resposta da_ 'Angelina Corelli' _(que agradeço desde já):_

"Estão nomalmente em busca de se completarem, e por isso procuram sempre  
um Siren."  
Sobre este item, existe um conto grego que explica que antigamente os corpos  
dos humanos tinham 2 cabeças e dois sexos, ou seja, um homem e uma mulher no  
mesmo corpo, mas os deuses se aboreceram e os separaram e por isso é que  
existe o etermo alma gêmea. "Estão sempre em busca de sua outra metade, que  
normalmente encontram em um Siren".

_Espero que seja mais esclarecedor..._

**N.T.2**: _Bem, é, este cap é bem pequeno... há alguns assim, e outros maiores... vou postar o mais rapidamente que possa... Bjo a todos....... **Reviews!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings (da autora):** Mpreg, Anal, AU, UST, Yaoi, Slash, Language, Shounen Ai, Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Fetish, BJ etc

**Rating:** T...... mas ainda não estou certa. Depende de como a fic avançar... se vir que é necessário modificar, modifico.

**Disclaimer 1:** _é claro que as personagens não me pertencem nem à autora da fic e não ganhamos dinheiro nenhum com isso..... óbvio. Toda agente sabe disso -.-' Culpa da J.K. Rowling......_

**Disclaimer 2:**_ Esta fic é uma tradução da fic que li em inglês de nome "Find My Future". A autora é 'bored137654', e que eu saiba, não tem conta aqui no ... eu encontrei esta fantástica fic a deambular pelo , e pedi-lhe permissão pra traduzir a fic pra português. Ela é super simpática e deixou-me!!! Ah, só me pediu pra eu não colocar os versos que ela pôs no início de cada cap, ainda não percebi bem pk mas enfim...! Bem, outra coisa que ela me pediu foi pra pôr aqui o link do perfil dela no DeviantArt (onde ela tem a história até onde ela escreveu e outras obras dela - que eu ainda não tive tempo pra ler): _

**http : / / bored137654 . deviantart . com /** (tudo junto, é claro, mas se não pusesse assim nem sequer aparecia -.-')

**N.T.1: **_Olá outra vez!!!!!! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos já muitos reviews que recebi pelo primeiro cap da fic!!!!! ^^ Quando puder a ver se os traduzo pa inglês para a autora da fic os ler =^.^= Ah, mudei uma expressão no capítulo anterior, pk estive a pesquisar mais e modifiquei-a... aquando da expressão dos olhos do Harry quando sabe que é um Imp... hehe xD_

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo também!!!! Vai haver uma GRANDE surpresa mais para o final... ^o^_

**

* * *

II**

Harry abriu lentamente os olhos. A sua cabeça parecia que se tinha partido num milhão de bocados. Sentou-se na cama lentamente, pondo dois dedos na testa e massajando as têmporas.

"Poderia agora agraciar-nos com a sua presença, senhor Potter?" perguntou sarcasticamente a enfadonha voz do único e inconfundível Severus Snape.

"Quanto tempo estive 'ausente'?" murmurou Harry.

"Não mais de 10 minutos, meu rapaz." Veio a irritante e feliz resposta de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry suspirou ruidosamente. A sua dor de cabeça estava pior a cada segundo.

Então tudo desabou nele.

"ESPEREM! Eu sou um _IMP_ ou foi apenas um pesadelo??!"

"Meu rapaz, eu acho que te deverias ver ao espelho." Albus sorriu de contentamento, fazendo Harry querer desmascarar a devastante falsidade dele.

Esperem… Falsidade? O que raio se passava com ele?!

Harry saiu da sua cama na Ala Hospitalar e dirigiu-se a uma das casas de banho para encontrar um espelho.

Cinco segundos depois, um grito ecoou pelo castelo.

~O~

Draco acordou do seu sono com um grito. Saiu da sua cama, tentando encontrar a sua fonte, mas não havia traços disso.

Decidindo que isso teria sido apenas imaginação, voltou à cama. Num mês e meio, ele voltaria à escola. Ele não podia esperar.

Ambos os seus pais andavam muito ocupados a espiar para a Ordem a maioria do verão, a que se tinham juntado secretamente nesse mesmo verão para o proteger, e desde que a maioria dos seus amigos estavam fora do país, ele tinha passado a maioria das férias sozinho com o seu tédio.

Percebendo que não voltaria a ficar com sono, levantou-se e sentou-se junto à janela. Olhando para fora na direcção do maravilhoso jardim da Mansão Malfoy, começou a pensar no seu futuro.

Ele sabia que se Potter não derrotasse o Lord das Trevas em breve, ele seria marcado. Só o pensamento fê-lo tremer até aos ossos. Se ele teria que morrer, recusava-se a receber a marca. Recusava-se a ser um escravo obrigado por magia inquebrável, tal como os seus pais.

No entanto, eles tinham uma vantagem que nem mesmo o Lord das Trevas sabia. Eles eram criaturas, _Sirens_, e almas gémeas, tendo sido ligados por uma magia mais forte que a que liga um Death Eater a Voldemort. Se assim o desejassem, poderiam removê-la, mas por agora, precisariam disso para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort.

Draco queria que a ligação com o seu futuro companheiro/a fosse a única que teria alguma vez. Não, ele não estava a reservar-se sexualmente para o seu parceiro/a. Como dominante, era o seu **dever** ter experiência suficiente para se assegurar que o seu submisso seria, bem, **satisfeito**.

Ele nunca tivera nenhuma relação, pois essa parte, a parte que lhe cabia, estava reservada para o seu companheiro/a, apenas e só. Chamem-lhe inexperiente, chamem-lhe estúpido, mas era assim que ele queria. Era assim que era suposto ser.

Ele fechou os punhos ao pensar que talvez o seu submisso/a não tivesse feito o mesmo. Draco mataria qualquer pessoa que tivesse tocado na **sua** alma gémea.

O próprio Draco apenas tinha tido noites a pé com gente que ele não conhecia nem queria conhecer. Ele tinha sido feito para o seu companheiro/a, e ele/a para ele.

Excitado como estava, e nervoso também, ele ainda não sabia quem era o seu companheiro/a. Do que ele sabia, poderia ser qualquer pessoa.

Ele esperava que não fosse ninguém do clã Weasley.

~O~

Harry olhava para o espelho. Com uma mistura de horror e surpresa, olhou para a sua nova aparência.

Os seus dentes, para começar, pareciam de vampiro, aqueles que de cada lado eram pontiagudos.

O antigo concentrado de cabelos negros desgovernados era agora uma massa de cabelos encaracolados até ao ombro.

A pele era pálida como a neve, assemelhando-o ainda mais a um vampiro.

No entanto, nenhuma destas coisas era suficiente para o chocar tanto como a última coisa que ele viu antes de desmaiar de novo.

Nas suas costas havia agora duas **asas** negras, com cerca de meio metro cada!

Severus Snape posicionou-se na porta da casa de banho, rolando os olhos. Mesmo típico. Harry Potter era tão Drama Queen (1)!

Albus Dumbledore entrou depois dele, olhou para o corpo inanimado no chão e suspirou ruidosamente.

"Severus, arranja-lhe uma cama. Tens de lhe ensinar o que significa ser um _Imp_ e como ele pode lidar com o bónus emocional que vem com o facto de ser submisso. Se precisares de mim, estarei no meu escritório." Ordenou Albus.

"Mas Director, eu-" Começou Severus, mas foi cortado, sendo que o outro não o queria ouvir.

"Não há 'mas', Severus. És o melhor para o efeito, considerando que tu próprio és um _Imp_."

"Um Dominante e mordido, não nascido assim." Retrucou Severus.

"Sabes que isso não interessa. De facto, até torna a situação melhor. Podes protegê-lo de uma maneira que mais ninguém consegue nestes meses que virão. Preciso dele vivo para derrotar Voldemort. Apenas o sangue da família o pode derrotar, e o que é melhor para o efeito do que o seu próprio filho? Se precisares de mim, estarei no meu escritório." E com aquilo, o Director deu-lhe costas e saiu. Ele nem notara a revelação que acabara de fazer, nem a respiração suspensa de um sobressaltado Severus Snape.

Severus virou-se para o rapaz de novo. Filho de Voldemort, hein? Ele precisava de ter uma conversa com o seu mestre sobre isto. Ele levitou o rapaz de volta à sua cama e deixou a Ala Hospitalar para Aparatar na Mansão Riddle.

_(continua)_

_

* * *

_

(1) "Drama Queen", é realmente uma boa expressão por si. Eu conheço quem a utilize cá em Portugal, e até já vi várias fics aqui no fandom que a utilizam; mas mesmo assim deixo-vos a tradução: Rainha do Drama, ou seja, alguém que é demasiado exagerado nas suas reacções.

**N.T.2:** _E então??? espero que tenha actualizado suficientemente depressa... sim, fui bombardeada com mensagens a dizer pra postar depressa... -.-'_

_**Reviews!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings (da autora):** Mpreg, Anal, AU, UST, Yaoi, Slash, Language, Shounen Ai, Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Fetish, BJ etc

**Rating:** T...... mas ainda não estou certa. Depende de como a fic avançar... se vir que é necessário modificar, modifico.

**Disclaimer 1:** _é claro que as personagens não me pertencem nem à autora da fic e não ganhamos dinheiro nenhum com isso..... óbvio. Toda agente sabe disso -.-' Culpa da J.K. Rowling......_

**Disclaimer 2:**Esta fic é uma tradução_ da fic que li em inglês de nome "Find My Future". A autora é 'bored137654', e que eu saiba, não tem conta aqui no ... eu encontrei esta fantástica fic a deambular pelo , e pedi-lhe permissão pra traduzir a fic pra português. Ela é super simpática e deixou-me!!! Ah, só me pediu pra eu não colocar os versos que ela pôs no início de cada cap, ainda não percebi bem pk mas enfim...! Bem, outra coisa que ela me pediu foi pra pôr aqui o link do perfil dela no DeviantArt (onde ela tem a história até onde ela escreveu e outras obras dela - que eu ainda não tive tempo pra ler):_

**http : / / bored137654 . deviantart . com /** (tudo junto, é claro, mas se não pusesse assim nem sequer aparecia -.-')

**N.T.1: **_Olá outra vez!!!!!! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos já muitos reviews que recebi pela fic!!!!! ^^ A sério, vocês deixam-me super feliz com os reviews de incentivo que me enviam... Agradeço imensamente o facto de acompanharem a fic. No início estava um pouco de 'pé atrás' pk não sabia se a fic iria ser do agrado do pessoal..._

_Uma coisa: já me disseram que acharam a fic parecida com uma outra aqui no Fandom. Essa tal fic chama-se "Wind Rider" e é fantástica, também! Mas quero deixar beeeem claro que esta fic não tem nada a ver com essa, pois a autora nem conhece este site!!! Não há plágio nenhum!!!_

_Outra coisa: já muita gente me disse que os capítulos são curtinhos... ok, é verdade, concordo plenamente, mas A CULPA NÃO É MINHA!!!! ^^ Eu não posso mudar a história, pois ela foi mesmo escrita assim. se quiserem, queixem-se à autora, não a mim xD_

**

* * *

**

III

Severus Snape nem sequer pensou que um _Oblivius_ seria capaz de o fazer esquecer todos estes pensamentos, de tal maneira que a sua cabeça rodava com as possibilidades de qual era realmente a verdadeira verdade. Ele sabia que Albus Dumbledore era um mestre na manipulação, sendo que ele próprio era frequentemente vítima disso.

Mas todas as suas experiências das suas manipulações tinham sido bastante inofensivas, mesmo que o tenham feito protestar e queixar-se muito. Embora, para manter a sua dignidade, nunca tenha dado a entender nenhum dos seus queixumes a ninguém. Isto é, segundo ele.

Ele andou pelo caminho que levava à mansão do senhor das trevas. Flores negras rodeavam o castelo que era aquela casa, embora quem possuísse um olho treinado poderia ver o vermelho muito escuro, que era como elas eram realmente.

A Mansão Riddle era por si mesma de uma cor verde escura, com portas cinzentas. Os batentes da porta tinham a forma de duas cobras de prata que haviam decidido colocar-se na porta dupla da entrada. As janelas que adornavam a frente da casa eram maioritariamente pintadas em diferentes padrões, parecendo magníficas pinturas.

Ninguém que veria esta casa acreditaria que era o lar de um dos seres mais malévolos de todos os tempos. Isso foi depois de tudo o que Voldemort era chamado em tempos. Severus perguntou-se quão verdadeiro isso seria. No entanto, isso não interessava; ele era o seu verdadeiro mestre, de qualquer maneira.

"_Vini, Vidi, Vici_." Disse Severus, segurando as mangas e deixando a sua marca negra à vista para que as cobras o registassem como o Death Eater que ele era, e deixarem-no entrar.

A palavra-chave era uma expressão em Latim, que originalmente veio do Grande Gaius Julius Caesar. Antes de ser nomeado chefe principal, estava fora arrebatando terras para Roma, e foi-lhe pedido um relatório sobre como ganhara a batalha. Sem querer perder tempo, ele gritou '_Vini, Vidi, Vici_', o que significa praticamente '_Cheguei, Vi, Venci'_. Voldemort, o tão chamado mais-maldoso-ser-de-sempre, assumia um grande respeito pelo antigo líder. O seu próprio concelho, que era liderado por um dos seus melhores amigos, Brutus, traiu Caesar e matou-o.

Voldemort provavelmente temia que o mesmo lhe pudesse acontecer, embora evitasse ter amigos íntimos. Mas, quanto a isso, Severus podia apenas especular.

~O~

Voldemort olhou para cima assim que um bater na porta do seu escritório privado foi ouvida.

"Entra, Severus." Disse o Lord das Trevas, mais uma vez olhando para os papéis em cima da secretária.

Severus entrou.

"Do que se trata?" perguntou Voldemort " Não é suposto estares aqui a não ser que te tenha chamado. Ou aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Severus notou a mudança do seu mestre de diz-o-que-queres-e-deixa-me-em-paz, para preocupação. Pondo isso de lado para uso futuro, ele inclinou-se.

"Meu senhor, Potter foi de encontro ao seu legado. Ele é agora um Imp."

Isso era parcialmente o porquê de ele estar ali, mas antes de dizer mais alguma coisa acerca do outro assunto, ele queria ver se o seu Senhor tinha alguma coisa a dizer sobre aquilo.

"Eu sei." O senhor das trevas sorriu tristemente.

Os olhos de Severus arregalaram-se, a boca abriu. O seu amo NUNCA usara aquele tom, nem demonstrara… o que quer que estaria a demonstrar agora. Snape nem conseguia arranjar uma palavra para aquilo. Seria ele um impostor?

"Não, sou mesmo eu." Disse Voldemort quando o seu olhar voltou a recair nos papéis, os seus olhos escrutinando alguma conexão.

A atenção de Severus instantaneamente voltou-se para o Senhor das Trevas. Ele tinha-lhe lido a mente?! Ele nem notara.

"Não, não notaste." Disse Voldemort, em tom neutro, enquanto lia sobre um ataque que tinham supostamente feito a um aldeamento muggle, de acordo com o Profeta.

"Perdão?" disse Severus, sentindo-se genuinamente confuso, mas determinado a não o demonstrar.

Voldemort suspirou ruidosamente, os seus olhos voltando-se para o mestre de Poções.

"Porque é que estás aqui, realmente?"

"Para lhe contar sobre o legado do Potter, é claro, meu Senhor." Severus respondeu categoricamente.

"Não, isso foi o que tu fizeste. Porque estás realmente aqui se não me vais perguntar a pergunta que tem andado a afligir a tua mente desde que a formulaste?" Voldemort levantou-se e moveu-se na direcção da janela. Ele não parecia estar realmente lá; parecia que estava nalgum outro lugar, algures nas suas memórias.

"O Potter é seu filho?" perguntou Severus, não passando de um sussurro.

Voldemort sorriu.

"Sim."

"Como é isso possível?" perguntou Severus, movendo-se para se encontrar próximo de Voldemort.

"Não há muitos de vocês, Death Eaters, que se lembrem disto, nem mesmo eu me lembrava, até recentemente quando descobri um bloqueio na minha memória, e tê-lo removido. James e eu… nós éramos companheiros e Harry é a criança, a **minha** criança, que James deu à luz. Pouco depois disso, Dumbledore raptou-os e brincou com a sua memória, fazendo-o acreditar que estava casado com Lily e que ela era a mãe do nosso filho, agora filho **deles**." Voldemort relanceou para a janela.

"Quando eu finalmente encontrei o seu esconderijo, Albus já lá estava. James encontrava-se morto no chão, mas eu conseguia ouvir Harry a chorar no piso de cima. Quando lá cheguei, Albus estava a discutir com Lily. Quando me apercebi, ele tinha-a matado e tentou fazer o mesmo ao meu filho. Ao tentar proteger o Harry, fui atingido na vez dele e a minha alma foi desconectada do meu corpo. Acho que ele marcou o Harry, dizendo que me matara que ele era o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu e assim toda a história aconteceu. No entanto, sobre o ano passado, posso apenas especular." Voldemort suspirou ruidosamente, o terror marcado por toda a sua cara.

"Como é que não se lembrava? Como é que nós não nos lembramos?" perguntou Severus, sentindo uma grande simpatia pelo seu Senhor. Ele sabia o que doía perder o seu companheiro.

"Dumbledore." Respondeu rapidamente o senhor das trevas, relanceando para a janela de novo, os punhos a fecharem-se.

"O que quer que eu faça? Dumbledore pediu-me para ensinar o Harry como ser um Imp." Contou-lhe Severus.

Olhando para Severus com uma expressão determinada, os olhos de Voldemort praticamente cintilaram com ferocidade.

"Ajuda o meu filho."

* * *

**N.T.2:** _Huhuhuhuhu... então? O que acham? O Voldie está a mentir ou não??? O Dumbie será capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas??? Fico à espera das respostas... xD_

**N.T.3:**_ Ah, uma surpresa: como este cap e principalmente o próximo são pequenos, decidi postá-los de uma vez XD O que acham?! Depois venham cá dizer que a tradutora da fic é má... xDDDD_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings (da autora):** Mpreg, Anal, AU, UST, Yaoi, Slash, Language, Shounen Ai, Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Fetish, BJ etc

**Rating:** T...... mas ainda não estou certa. Depende de como a fic avançar... se vir que é necessário modificar, modifico.

**Disclaimer 1:** _é claro que as personagens não me pertencem nem à autora da fic e não ganhamos dinheiro nenhum com isso..... óbvio. Toda agente sabe disso -.-' Culpa da J.K. Rowling......_

**Disclaimer 2:**_ Esta fic é uma tradução da fic que li em inglês de nome "Find My Future". A autora é 'bored137654', e que eu saiba, não tem conta aqui no ... eu encontrei esta fantástica fic a deambular pelo , e pedi-lhe permissão pra traduzir a fic pra português. Ela é super simpática e deixou-me!!! Ah, só me pediu pra eu não colocar os versos que ela pôs no início de cada cap, ainda não percebi bem pk mas enfim...! Bem, outra coisa que ela me pediu foi pra pôr aqui o link do perfil dela no DeviantArt (onde ela tem a história até onde ela escreveu e outras obras dela - que eu ainda não tive tempo pra ler): _

**http : / / bored137654 . deviantart . com /** (tudo junto, é claro, mas se não pusesse assim nem sequer aparecia -.-')

**N.T.1: **_Cá está o capítulo bónus (é beeeem pequeno)!!!!! xDDD Enjoy!!!!!!_

* * *

**IV**

Harry ficou rígido na cama. Ele estava mais do que aborrecido. Tinha estado acordado há mais de três horas, e nada de novo acontecera. Só existia um estranho silêncio na vazia Ala Hospitalar.

Mesmo quando Harry começara a brincar com uma das suas asas negras, a porta abriu-se de rompante, deixando entrar Snape e uma das últimas pessoas que ele esperava ver ali. Draco Malfoy.

Vendo a cara de surpresa de Harry, Snape suspirou ruidosamente.

"Tive de o trazer, Potter. Ele precisava de sair da Mansão Malfoy e eu posso usar a sua ajuda para te treinar."

"Treinar-me?" Harry olhou para ele, emanando confusão por todos os poros.

"Não é altura para te armares em burro, Potter." Disparou Snape. "Nós precisamos de sair daqui."

"Nós?" perguntou Harry.

"Tu, Draco e eu." Disse Snape como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia no mundo.

Considerando os olhos esbugalhados de Harry e a boca aberta, seria mais o oposto.

"Eu não vou a lado nenhum com vocês dois…" começou Harry, mas suspendeu a respiração quando ouviu Draco trautear uma pequena melodia. Imediatamente, a sua expressão mudou e ele saiu da cama.

Snape pareceu agradado pelo facto dele ir com eles sem protestar. No entanto, o alívio foi momentâneo, assim que ouviu Draco prender a respiração. Olhando para trás, ele viu os dois rapazes a olhar um para o outro, Harry com um olhar confuso e Draco com um olhar maravilhado. Eram factos.

"És tu…" sussurrou Draco enquanto mirava o rapaz completamente absorto.

Definitivamente, não era o dia do Snape. Ele deveria ter ficado na cama.

~O~

Snape suspirou. Se soubesse o que iria acontecer, não teria trazido Draco. Mas ambos os rapazes precisavam de fugir das manipulações de Dumbledore. Em consequência, estava preso numa pequena casa de campo com os dois rapazes. Ele precisava de um Firewhiskey.

Ou talvez de dez.

Só de pensar no que acontecera dava-lhe arrepios e náuseas. Droga, e ele estava prestes a ficar duas semanas inteiras com eles!

"_És tu…" sussurrou Draco enquanto olhava para o rapaz, completamente absorto._

"_Eu?" perguntou Harry com uma expressão confusa estampada na cara._

"_És o meu comp-" Draco não se pôde alongar antes de Snape agarrar nos braos de ambos e Desaparatar._

Ele sabia o que Draco ia dizer. Ele não acreditava que Potter fosse o companheiro de Draco. O seu afilhado merecia alguém muito melhor.

Mas… talvez Potter não fosse tão mau? Ele não se oferecera para cozinhar assim que haviam chegado à casinha de campo e Snape lhes dissera que iriam passar duas semanas lá e que não haveria perguntas antes que ele descansasse um pouco?

"Arranja qualquer coisa, Snape." Disse para si mesmo, enchendo o copo com Firewhisky. Cozinhar até que não era tão mau. O rapaz provavelmente apenas queria estar sozinho e pensar.

E aí havia Draco.

O rapaz mal tinha perdido Harry de vista na primeira meia hora. Não antes de Snape o arrastar para um quarto e lhe dizer para lá ficar até ele lá voltar para o ir buscar.

Severus despejou a bebida pela goela, e enchendo outra dose. Ele precisava de todo o álcool que conseguiria arranjar para si próprio para o espectáculo que ele sabia que o jantar seria.

Se ele soubesse como estava certo, ele provavelmente teria levado a garrafa com ele para a mesa.

* * *

**N.T.2: **_Tadinho do Sev, aturar o que ele atura... hahaahaaaaa_

_Sim, pronto, agora já me podem amaldiçoar, bater, esfolar, o que quiserem... xDDDDD é, eu sei, terminar assim é mau... mas pensem positivo!!! Já comecei a traduzir o próximo!!!!_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**N.T.:**_ Alô, gente!!!!! Boas notícias: afinal a autora da fic TEM CONTA NO FANFICTION!!!!!!!!! ^^ _

_O link dela é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**V**

Harry estava a cortar vegetais para a salada que estava a preparar. Mantendo a massa em cima do forno debaixo de olho, olhou para o frango dentro do forno.

"OW!!!" gritou Harry quando acidentalmente cortou o dedo. Ele decidiu que seria melhor tentar concentrar-se numa coisa de cada vez.

Lavando o sangue do dedo, suspirou com a visão de uma esmerada salada sangrenta. Não haveria salada naquela noite, então.

Ele mexeu a massa, tirou uma para provar e ver se estava pronta. Não estava, e ele queimou a língua.

"FODA-SE PARA ISTO!" ele rosnou para si mesmo, sendo o único na cozinha.

Porque é que ele não se conseguia concentrar? Ele estava habituado a cozinhar! Ele cozinhava sempre, na casa dos Dursleys. O que se passava com ele?!

Olhos cinzentos assombravam a sua mente. Ele tentou limpar a mente, não conseguindo grandes resultados.

"Porque é que eu tive de ficar tão obcecado por ele? E porquê agora?!" murmurava Harry para si próprio.

Ele inspirou duas vezes de maneira revigorante. Ele conseguia fazê-lo, ele fizera-o milhões de vezes antes. Porque é que desta vez seria diferente?

_Porque o Malfoy está aqui, tu és lerdo e ele é fogoso, esse é o porquê._

Harry tentou limpar a sua mente de novo, antes de suspirar e deitar fora a salada sangrenta, decidido a tentar de novo.

Quando estava a cortar um pepino, começou a entoar uma das suas velhas músicas preferidas.

"**Whatever happened to the funky race?  
A generation lost in pace,  
Wasn't life supposed to be more than this?  
In this kiss, I'll change your bore for my bliss.  
But let go of my hand,  
And it will slip out in the sand,  
If you don't give me the chance,  
To break down the walls of attitude.  
****I ask nothing of you,  
Not even your gratitude**."

Começou ele, imaginando a música na sua cabeça. Ele sempre adorara aquela canção.

Os Dursleys permitiam-lhe ouvir música, a partir do momento que se aperceberam que ele trabalhava mais rápido com ela. Agora ele percebia porquê. Severus dissera-lhe que a criatura que ele era poderia ser manipulada por música.

Ele encolheu os ombros; o passado era o passado, e continuou a cantar.

"**And if you think I´m corny,  
Then it will not make me sorry.  
It's your right to laugh at me,  
And in turn,  
That's my opportunity,  
To feel brave.**

**'Cause it takes a fool to remain sane,  
Oh, It takes a fool to remain sane**

Harry foi interrompido por uma tossidela proveniente da agora porta aberta.

Virando-se, Harry olhou para os cativantes olhos de Draco Malfoy.

"Tu tens uma voz maravilhosa, Harry. De certeza que não és um _Siren_?" sorriu Draco de maneira predadora, movendo-se lentamente para perto do rapaz que não queria fazer mais a nada a não ser prensá-lo contra a parede mais próxima.

"Uh… obrigado?" Harry disse com uma voz muito nervosa, completamente esquecido dos olhos predadores do Siren Dominante que se encontrava mesmo à sua frente. Ele, afinal de contas, nem sequer sabia da herança de Draco. Ainda.

"De qualquer maneira, que canção era?" perguntou Draco, sorrindo de lado para o esquecimento do rapaz mais baixo.

"Uh… era _'It takes a fool to remain sane'_ dos The Ark." Corou Harry. Ele finalmente se apercebera que Draco o ouvira a cantar.

"Ok. Bem, soou bem… Muito bem." sorriu Draco e lambeu os lábios, agora estando mesmo em frente ao pequeno Gryffindor.

Mesmo quando Draco se estava a inclinar para beijar Harry, Severus irrompeu pela divisão, puxando-o para trás e para fora da cozinha.

"O que raio pensa que está a fazer?" sussurrou Draco para o seu padrinho.

"A salvar Harry de ti e o nosso jantar de ser queimado por estares a distrair o chef." Protestou Severus.

Draco ficou carrancudo.

Severus suspirou. Porque é que ele era sempre posto nestas situações?!

~O~

"Parece maravilhoso, Harry." Disse Draco sorrindo de maneira predadora assim que se sentou na mesa de jantar.

"Obrigado." Disse Harry parecendo inseguro. "É apenas frango, massa e salada."

"Eu não estava a falar da comida." Sorriu Draco.

Severus repreendeu-o com um olhar de aviso e uma leve tossidela, ambos dizendo claramente nem-te-atrevas-a-ir-por-aí. Ainda.

"Então, Harry. Eu não sabia que sabias cozinhar." Disse Severus, inspeccionando a comida e tentando com todas as suas forças soar cordial. Não ser cordial para Harry não seria bom para o seu mestre.

Severus bradava a Merlin que Potter fosse melhor a cozinhar do que era a poções. Ele não estava para morrer por comida envenenada.

"Uh… bem, sei. E relaxe, eu não sou tão mau no que toca a cozinhar como sou com poções. Não irá morrer." Disse Harry.

A cabeça de Severus ergueu-se.

"Eu não disse nada."

"Não disse?" perguntou Harry parecendo confuso. "Mas tenho quase a certeza que o ouvi dizer que-"

"Eu pensei nisso, mas não o disse." Interrompeu Snape, olhando para o rapaz. O senhor das trevas tinha feito a mesma coisa com ele, só que ele estava ciente do que estava a fazer. Potter claramente não estava. O que se estava a passar?!

"Oh, bem…" disse Harry encolhendo os ombros despreocupadamente. Ele sentia-se cansado. "Então, porque é que tivemos de deixar Hogwarts?"

"Para te manter a salvo." Respondeu Severus sem ter certezas de como começar a explicação sobre o senhor das trevas ser o pai do Harry, e que Voldemort lhe pedira para levar Harry à sua casa segura.

Nem a razão porque Draco estava a agir como estava.

"Voldemort é meu… quê?" perguntou Harry confusamente, a cabeça levantando. Pensando que apenas ouvira mal, depois de tudo o que passara ultimamente, ele acrescentou depressa, "Esqueça."

Severus deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, que infelizmente foi notado pelo seu afilhado. Com o olhar questionador de Draco, ele apenas gesticulou com a boca a expressão 'mais tarde' para o loiro herdeiro Malfoy.

"Bem, Harry, que criatura és?" sorriu Draco.

"Sou um… Snape, como é que se chama?" perguntou Harry, esquecendo-se da palavra para aquilo.

"Um _Imp_, e fazias bem em não esquecê-lo." Disse Severus rolando os olhos. Oh, como ele ansiava por aquela garrafa no seu quarto!

"Pois, pois…" começou Harry, mas foi novamente cortado.

"Um Imp? Interessante…" Draco sorriu deliberadamente, pensando em todas as possibilidades que isso envolvia.

"O que é tão interessante nisso? Eu nem sequer ouvi falar deles na vida, e agora de repente, sou um!" disse Harry, as suas sobrancelhas unindo-se.

"São criaturas mitológicas. Podes tornar-te num sendo mordido por um, ou podes nascer convenientemente para um ou com ambos os pais sendo uns, como é o teu caso." Explicou Severus. "Como disse na Ala Hospitalar, embora não esteja à espera que te lembres disso, são criaturas maliciosas que podem ser manipuladas por música. Elas são, e ouve bem agora (eu não tinha chegado ainda a este ponto porque desmaiaste), eles são muito como vampiros, mas sem a necessidade de sangue e de mais algumas coisas. Acima de tudo, é uma criatura muito poderosa, que apenas pode esperar ter um companheiro. No entanto, há Dominantes e Submissos. Tu és um Submisso."

"E o que têm a haver com os _Sirens_? E tenho mesmo de encontrar o meu companheiro antes do meu 16º aniversário?" perguntou Harry, lembrando-se do que Snape lhe dissera antes.

"Sim, tens." Respondeu o outro, olhando para Draco severamente, avisando-o para não abrir a boca. "_Sirens_ são uma coisa que deverias ler num livro. Tenho a certeza de que existem toneladas deles na biblioteca."

"Mas não me pode dizer, simplesmente?" perguntou Harry.

"Eu posso dizer-te, Harry. Eu sou, afinal de contas, um." Sorriu Draco.

Snape suspirou. E tanto que ele se esforçou para manter todas as condutas apropriadas para crianças.

"Mostra ao Potter a biblioteca depois de jantar." Disse Severus, accionando a sua garrafa até ele. Ele estava realmente a precisar.

"Não devia beber isso." Harry fez cara feia.

"Pelo contrário, eu não deveria estar sem isto." Disse Severus abrindo a garrafa.

Quando Severus estava para emborcar a bebida, a garrafa desapareceu, fazendo Severus guinchar devido ao sucedido.

"Ai, ai, ai, Severus, tu guinchaste." Sorriu Draco de lado.

"Eu **NÃO** guinchei. Foi apenas um clamor masculino de surpresa." Bufou Severus ignorando o riso meio reprimido do rapaz Malfoy. "Agora, onde está a minha garrafa?"

"Que garrafa?" perguntou Harry inocentemente.

"Pára com isso e devolve-ma AGORA!" berrou Severus, esquecendo-se de todo o plano de ser cordial. Ele não se importava por pessoas que faziam tudo à sua maneira para lidar com a situação fora dele.

"Oh, está a falar disto?" perguntou Harry, assim que a garrafa subitamente apareceu na sua mão aberta.

"Sim, dá-ma!" disse Severus, dobrando-se por cima da mesa para alcançá-la.

"E porque faria eu isso?" sorriu Harry de lado. Na sua mão estava agora uma pequena bola de fogo, derretendo lentamente a garrafa. Tudo antes de ver os olhos de Severus.

Mas Severus esquecera tudo sobre a garrafa, já que olhava para ele incredulamente.

"Também és um elemental?!"

"Não faço ideia do que está a falar." Sorriu Harry, parecendo mesmo um verdadeiro Slytherin naquele momento.

Severus suspirou, era mesmo típico que tivesse herdado o seu lado Slytherin do pai.

Subitamente, Severus lembrou-se.

"Ouviste o que acabei de pensar?" ele perguntou a Harry.

"Uhh… não." Disse o moreno, parecendo confuso de novo.

Então a leitura-da-mente viera e fora embora. Bem, como se isso fosse melhorar as coisas. Ele nunca saberia quando esse estado estaria activo ou não.

Severus sentiu muita pena de si próprio.

_(continua)_

**

* * *

**

**N.T.:** _Hello!!!!!! E aqui está outro cap para os meu amados leitores/as!!!!! Haha, fartei-me de rir ao traduzi-lo… vá-se lá saber porquê, não?! xD Gostaram do Severus super-sensível? HAHAHA! Eu a-m-e-i!!! E da desconcentração do moreno quando pensa sempre em piscinas cinzentas??? _*.*

_Vou pôr aqui abaixo a tradução da letra da música que o Harry canta na cozinha… pra quem quiser._

**"_O que aconteceu à corrida covarde?_**

_**Uma geração perdida no tempo,**_

_**Não era suposto a vida ser mais do que isto?**_

_**Neste beijo, irei trocar o teu desinteresse pela minha felicidade.**_

_**Mas larga a minha mão,**_

_**E irá escapar-se na areia,**_

_**Se não me deres uma chance,**_

_**Para deitar abaixo os muros de sentimentos.**_

_**Eu não peço nada de ti,**_

_**Nem mesmo a tua gratidão.**_

_**E se pensas que sou antiquado,**_

_**Então isso não me fará arrepender.**_

_**É o teu direito de rires de mim,**_

_**E consequentemente,**_

_**É a minha oportunidade,**_

_**De me sentir corajoso.**_

_**Porque é preciso um louco para se manter são,**_

_**Oh, é preciso um louco para se manter são-"**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**N.T.1:**_ Alô, gente!!!!! ^^ _

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

******

VI

"Então... sabes o porquê de termos de ficar nesta casa?" perguntou Harry tentando criar conversação enquanto se dirigiam para a biblioteca. Isso estava a revelar-se bastante difícil, pois Draco não parava de olhar para o seu corpo.

Havia alguma coisa de mal com o seu corpo que Draco tinha de indicar?

Espera lá… quando é que o Malfoy tinha virado Draco?

"Para nos manter a salvo, antes… bem, temos de ver o que o futuro nos reserva." Disse Draco, olhando para o traseiro do seu companheiro a lambendo os lábios pela vigésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos.

"Porque é que tu…" começou Harry, mas sentiu que não poderia acabar a frase sem corar. "Então, disseste que és um Siren, certo?"

Draco anuiu.

"O que é que isso significa exactamente? O que é que fazes?" perguntou Harry.

"Bem, Harry, significa que sou cantor. Eu atraio o meu companheiro e as outras pessoas para mim através das minhas canções, porque libertam endorfinas e seratonina neles, atraindo-os pelo som. Mas até encontrar o meu companheiro, tenho de depender de outros." Explicou Draco.

"Depender de outros para fazer o quê?" perguntou Harry enquanto unia as sobrancelhas.

"Para conseguir energia vital."

"Oh. Mas já não tens isso? E como é que consegues obter energia vital de alguém?" perguntou um Harry confuso.

Draco sorriu. "Eu tenho uma certa quantidade, mas é apenas o suficiente para me manter vivo. E apenas dificilmente, mesmo assim. Para conseguir sair da cama, preciso de mais energia, mais energia vital. Eu consigo-a drenando as endorfinas e seratoninas que a minha canção provoca nas pessoas. No entanto, nenhuma das pessoas normais consegue fornecer-me tanta energia como o meu companheiro.

"Ok, então já encontraste o teu companheiro?" perguntou Harry descaindo a cabeça, sentindo-se levemente ciumento com a perspectiva de mais alguém ficar com o **SEU **Draco.

Espera… **SEU**?!

"Oh, tenho a certeza que encontrei." Sorriu Draco, olhando para Harry.

Meu, que traseiro sexy que aquele era. Ele mal podia esperar por beliscá-lo e fazer todo o tipo de coisas divertidas com ele.

"Oh." Disse Harry baixando o olhar. Ele não podia evitar sentir-se desapontado.

Draco sorriu vendo o olhar na cara de Harry. Então a ligação estava a afectá-lo também.

Mesmo naquele momento, chegaram à biblioteca. Draco abriu a porta e encaminhou Harry para um pequeno sofá verde na outrora aparentemente luxuriante biblioteca. Aquele local era, afinal, uma das casas seguras da família Malfoy.

"Posso ver as tuas asas?" pediu Draco sorrindo de maneira que seria desaprovadora.

"Umm, claro…" disse Harry lembrando-se pela primeira vez das suas asas. "Mas eu não sei como as pôr para fora…"

"Não sabes?" perguntou Draco. "Ninguém to mostrou? Quero dizer, elas não estão de fora, agora."

"Não, o Snape fez um feitiço qualquer que as fez voltar para as minhas costas hoje cedo, e disse que levaria muito tempo se tivesse que aprender primeiro." Disse Harry, olhando para baixo embaraçadamente.

Draco pegou no queixo e puxou-lhe a cara para cima. Harry podia sentir faíscas a voar através do seu corpo com aquele simples toque.

"Não te sintas embaraçado, eu levei meses e meses a aprender. O que Severus fez foi errado, e eu irei definitivamente ter uma conversa com ele sobre isto. É muito importante que consigas aprender tudo o que é básico." Disse Draco seriamente, olhando para dentro daquelas fascinantes piscinas verdes que eram os olhos do seu companheiro.

"O-Obrigado…" corou Harry. "Posso…Posso ver as tuas asas?"

Draco sorriu-lhe. "É claro que podes."

Harry observava maravilhado enquanto Draco fechava os olhos, desejando que as suas asas irrompessem pelas suas costas.

Antes de Harry se aperceber, duas asas prateadas estavam nas costas de Draco.

A mão de Harry automaticamente voou e tocou numa das suaves asas. Distantemente, ele conseguia ouvir Draco ronronar.

"São… são lindas…" sussurrou Harry.

Draco sorriu.

"Então, como Siren, és capaz de cantar mesmo muito bem, certo?" perguntou Harry subitamente, pensando que poderia estar a olhar para Draco há demasiado tempo.

"Queres ouvir?" perguntou Draco sorrindo de lado para o seu pequeno companheiro.

Harry anuiu, parecendo realmente entusiasmado.

"_Cithara Hispanica_." Murmurou Draco, e uma guitarra apareceu nos seus braços.

Harry olhava maravilhado quando o loiro Sexbomb começou a tocar.

Espera lá… Sexbomb?

Suponho que seja. Oh, ele definitivamente é…

"**When the night has come and the land is dark,  
And the moon, is the only light we see.  
No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid,  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**." Começou Draco, os dedos a trabalhar na guitarra.

Harry apenas conseguia olhar para ele, deslumbrado.

"**So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me.  
Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me.**." Cantou Draco.

If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall,  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea,  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear,  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

Harry conseguia sentir-se cada vez mais chegado e chegado ao seu dominante…

"**So darling, darling, stand by me, oh, stand by me,  
Oh, stand, stand by me, stand by me**."

Espera… o seu **DOMINANTE**?!

"**And darling, darling, stand by me,  
Darling, darling, stand by me,  
Whenever you're in trouble,  
Won't you stand by me, oh, stand by me**." Terminou Draco.

Assim que a música acabara, Harry olhava para Draco.

"Tu… tu és o meu companheiro!" disse Harry, os olhos tão grandes como pratos.

Quando Draco sorriu para ele, Harry rapidamente desmaiou.

~O~

Severus suspirou de contentamento. Estava finalmente sozinho.

Murmurando um feitiço para tratar dos pratos, ele encostou-se na cadeira. Ele accionou outra garrafa para ele e abriu-a.

Encheu um copo e gastou alguns minutos a cheirá-lo, sentindo o rico aroma. Se tivesse sorte, os rapazes estariam longe dele por umas horas.

Ainda cheirando a bebida, começou a ler a _Potion's Weekly_ que também accionara para si.

Mesmo quando estava para tragar a bebida, as portas da sala de jantar abriram-se de rompante e um Draco em pânico entrou furtivamente, carregando um inconsciente Harry Potter.

Severus pousou o copo e suspirou. Lá se tinha ido o seu tempo em privado.

"O que é que se passa com ele? Tentaste violá-lo? Assustaste-o quase à morte com as tuas constantes investidas? Apertaste o traseiro dele com tanta força que ele desmaiou? Ou tentaste fazer alguma coisa irresponsável, como proclamar o teu amor eterno por ele e pediste-lhe para casas contigo e ter os vossos bebés, etc? Isso seria demasiado para perguntar mesmo para um Gryffindor, sabes." Sorriu Severus.

Draco olhou para ele. "Eu não fiz tal coisa. Embora deva fazê-lo mais tarde. E aí ele não irá desmaiar, como aconteceu quando se apercebeu que eu sou o seu companheiro."

"Como é que ele descobriu isso afinal?" perguntou Severus, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Eu posso ter cantado uma pequena música para ele." Disse Draco inocentemente.

"Podes ter?" ambas as sobrancelhas ergueram agora, Severus estava a começar a parecer intimidador.

"Ok, eu cantei para ele. Ele pediu-mo! Eu não consigo dizer não ao meu companheiro!" Draco ergueu o queixo obstinadamente.

Severus bufou, dando um gole na bebida. "O que queres que eu faça com ele? Ele provavelmente irá acordar brevemente de qualquer maneira."

Quando Draco estava para abrir a boca, um gemido foi ouvido da criatura aninhada nos seus braços.

"Já estou acordado." Grunhiu Harry, piscando os olhos.

"Harry, eu…" começou Draco, mas foi cortado.

"Na boa, já percebi. Ninguém me vai dizer nada a não ser que seja absolutamente necessário. Como de costume. Ordens de Dumbledore, eh?" perguntou Harry sarcasticamente, tentando mover-se para fora dos braços de Draco, mas encontrando-se incapaz de deixar o calor que Draco oferecia.

Ele sentia-se seguro.

"Harry! Eu não estou a seguir ordens de Dumbledore! A minha única preocupação é cuidar da minha família, o que inclui o meu companheiro. Tu. Foi esse louco,"Draco apontou para Severus, "que me forçou a não to dizer até estares preparado."

Severus rolou os olhos. "Boa, culpem-me a mim. Não fui eu que estive praticamente a saltar para cima do pequeno monstro na cozinha mais cedo!"

"Não te ATREVAS a chamar o meu companheiro de pequeno monstro, Severus Snape!" rugiu Draco, deixando Harry descer ao chão, mas rapidamente pondo-o atrás de si mesmo.

"Bem, ele É um pequeno monstro e…" Severus foi interrompido por uma onda de choque de energia que varreu a divisão, fazendo o chão tremer.

"CALEM-SE! OS DOIS! Este não é momento para disputas. Eu quero respostas para tudo e quero-as agora!" rugiu Harry, todo o seu corpo com um brilho esbranquiçado, pois o poder estava praticamente a escapar-se do seu controlo.

"Eu… eu acho que precisamos de falar com uma pessoa." Disse Severus. "Eu vou dar-te as respostas que queres, mas tens de esperar até amanhã."

"Está bem." disse Harry, virando-lhes costas e saindo da divisão, na direcção do seu quarto.

"Quem é que temos de ver?" perguntou Draco preocupadamente.

"O Senhor das Trevas." Disse Severus levantando o braço para dar um gole na bebida que ainda segurava.

Assim que os seus lábios tocaram no vidro, este rachou.

A risada de Harry podia ser ouvida nas escadas.

Draco sorriu de lado e deixou o seu padrinho sozinho, seguindo o odor do seu companheiro.

Severus apenas contemplava a porta, irritado.

* * *

**N.T.2:** Este cap foi mais fofinho… eu acho! ^^ é sempre uma fofura ver cenas queridas entre o loirinho e o moreno que passa a vida a desmaiar… coitadinho, é tão sensível… xD huhuhu, o que acham que vai acontecer? Como irá o Harry reagir quando souber quem eles vão visitar no dia seguinte? O.o Fico à espera dos vossos palpites… xD

Bem, vou pôr-vos aqui também a tradução da letra da música (que fui eu que a fiz também ^^) que o Draco cantou e tocou para o Harry, que se chama '_Stand By Me'_ de Ben E. King:

"_**Quando a noite chega e a terra está escurecida,**_

_**E a lua, é a única luz que vemos.**_

_**Não, eu não terei medo, oh, eu não terei medo,**_

_**Enquanto ficares, ficares ao meu lado.**_

_**Então querido, querido, fica ao meu lado, oh, fica ao meu lado.**_

_**Oh, fica, fica ao meu lado, fica ao meu lado.**_

_**Se o céu que vemos lá em cima tem de abater e cair,**_

_**Ou a montanha tem de ruir até ao mar,**_

_**Eu não chorarei, eu não chorarei, não, eu não derramarei uma lágrima,**_

_**Enquanto ficares, ficares ao meu lado.**_

_**Então querido, querido, fica ao meu lado, oh, fica ao meu lado.**_

_**Oh, fica, fica ao meu lado, fica ao meu lado.**_

_**E querido, querido, fica ao meu lado, **_

_**Querido, querido, fica ao meu lado,**_

_**Sempre que estiveres com problemas,**_

_**Não ficarás tu ao meu lado, oh, fica ao meu lado."**_

Eu já tenho este capítulo pronto há 3 dias, mas só agora é que tive net pra o postar -.-' Que paciência…

_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**N.T.1:**_ Alô, gente!!!!! ^^ Outro cap pa vocês!!!!_

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

******

VII

Dizer que Albus Dumbledore não estava exactamente de bom humor seria a ironia do século. Ele estava furioso e tinha todo o direito em estar.

O Rapaz-Herói, o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu, o seu Rapaz Dourado e penhor estava desaparecido. Tal como o seu mais fiel servo, o seu espião, o seu Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape.

Então sim, ele estava furioso e bem para além disso.

O seu humor também não estava tão bom como antes. Potter tinha ido de encontro ao seu legado, algo que ele esperara que não acontecesse. Ele tinha dado ao rapaz uma poção aquando do seu nascimento para o parar.

Porque é que nada acontecia da sua maneira?

Ele precisara do rapaz para derrotar o pai dele, o Senhor das Trevas. O que é que ele ia fazer em relação a isso agora?

"Fawkes, o que estarei prestes a fazer?" suspirou Dumbledore, pegando num rebuçado de limão e voltando a olhar para o seu pássaro.

Fawkes apenas olhou para o homem que o raptara, há tantos anos atrás. O seu anterior Mestre, o Senhor das Trevas, libertá-lo-ia.

Não demoraria muito até que a revolução viesse também. O ar já praticamente brilhava com a electricidade de poder que em breve seria libertado. Fawkes apenas desejava que Harry aceitasse o seu lugar.

Tanto se perderia se ele não o fizesse…

~O~

Draco fez o seu caminho pelas escadas acima lentamente, dirigindo-se ao quarto do seu companheiro. Ele sabia que Harry precisava dele, mesmo que Harry não o admitisse para si mesmo.

Ele podia apenas esperar que o seu companheiro o aceitasse. Porque… e se ele não o fizesse?

Draco nem queria pensar nisso.

_Claro, ambos sobreviveríamos a tal coisa, mas não seria agradável. Nem minimamente._

Relembrando-se que dissera a si mesmo para não pensar nisso, ele engoliu o sentimento de receio.

Ele estivera do lado de fora da porta do quarto de Harry por cinco minutos antes de se atrever a bater na porta fechada.

A princípio, não houve resposta. Mas quando ele estava para se virar e voltar para ao pé de Snape na cozinha, uma voz chamou-o de dentro do quarto.

"Vais entrar ou não, Dray? Eu sei que estiveste aí por um bocado."

Abrindo a porta, a primeira coisa que Draco viu foi Harry num robe de seda verde. E nada mais.

Draco engoliu audivelmente. Aquela imagem iria ficar marcada na sua memória por uma eternidade.

O robe verde certamente que acentuava a cor dos seus maravilhosos olhos esmeralda.

A pálida pele de Harry, tão perfeita e impecável, exceptuando pela pequena cicatriz no seu peito.

Draco mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se extremamente culpado. Ele tinha sido quem a tinha provocado, quem lhe tinha infligido a cicatriz durante uma das suas discussões.

"Peço desculpa por não estar totalmente vestido. Estava a preparar-me para ir à casa de banho tomar um duche… Queres juntar-te a mim?" perguntou Harry, brincando com a bainha dos braços do seu robe.

"Juntar-me a ti?" sorriu Draco manhosamente, a culpa voara com a perspectiva de ver o seu companheiro nu no duche.

_Vê-lo quando a água cai em cascata pelo seu corpo, tocá-lo, memorizar cada parte daquele magnífico corpo, fazer…_

Em outras circunstâncias, ele diria sim imediatamente. Mas isto era… realmente, o que era aquilo?

Draco tossiu.

"Precisamos de falar."

Harry olhou cabisbaixo para o chão submissamente. Draco não conseguia discernir se era de desapontamento ou de algo mais.

"Harry, eu…" começou Draco, mas foi interrompido.

"Não, eu não quero falar. Eu quero acordar." Disse Harry olhando para cima através dos seus olhares negros que pareciam chicotadas.

"Acordar?" questionou Draco.

"Sim. Tudo parece tão surreal. Como um sonho… eu não sei, nada mais parece fazer sentido." Suspirou Harry. "És mesmo meu companheiro?"

Querendo dizer algo reconfortante, que aquilo não era assim tão mau, mas não conseguindo arranjar nada, Draco suspirou.

"Sim, sou."

"O que é que isso significa?" perguntou Harry, sentando-se na cama, fazendo o robe desviar-se e abrir um pouco.

Vislumbrando uma pele pálida, Draco não conseguiu evitar lamber os lábios.

"Que nós estamos destinados um para o outro." disse Draco sentando-se ao lado de Harry na cama.

Draco conseguia sentir cada inspiração que Harry dava. Ele olhou para Harry, encontrando os seus olhos.

Eles olharam-se por um momento, antes de se inclinarem lentamente para a frente.

Mesmo quando os seus lábios estavam para se encontrar, Harry pareceu sair do seu transe.

"Eu…" começou Harry, subitamente muito consciente da proximidade entre ele e o seu dominante "Eu devia ir tomar aquele duche agora."

Draco suspirou. O seu companheiro precisava de pensar.

"Ok, queres que fique aqui à tua espera ou devo ir para o meu quarto?" perguntou Draco.

"Umm… Esperas por mim por favor?" perguntou Harry, um olhar pedinte nos seus olhos.

"Sempre." Sorriu Draco.

Harry sorriu de volta assim que se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

~O~

Era muito difícil se concentrar em alguma coisa, sabendo que o seu companheiro estava nu atrás daquela porta.

Draco estava à espera no quarto de Harry há meia hora, ouvindo o chuveiro correr.

A sua mente divagava. O seu corpo, os seus instintos, diziam-lhe para arrombar a porta e se juntar ao seu companheiro. Para selar a sua união.

No entanto, a sua mente dizia-lhe para ir devagar, para ser um bom rapaz, e esperar. A sua recompensa viria com o tempo. Quando Harry estivesse pronto.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, a água parou.

Nem cinco minutos depois, Harry abriu a porta. Ele usava de novo o robe de seda verde. Embora, desta vez água escorria pelo seu corpo.

Draco observou atentamente uma gota que caíra do cabelo de Harry, pela fronte, pelo nariz, passando pelos cheios lábios vermelhos, caindo pelo seu queixo e fazendo lentamente o seu percurso descendente para o seu peito.

Ele engoliu audivelmente. Se aquilo continuasse assim, ele não seria capaz de segurar os seus instintos sob controlo nem por cinco segundos.

Harry sorriu nervosamente para ele, brincando mais uma vez com a bainha.

Draco sorriu, levantou-se e caminhou na sua direcção.

Quando se encontrou em frente ao seu submisso, Draco envolveu os seus braços à volta da cintura de Harry e puxou-o de encontro ao seu peito.

Assim que Harry prendeu a respiração, Draco inclinou-se e capturou os lábios do seu companheiro.

A princípio foi um lento e muito terno beijo. Mas assim que os braços de Harry se colocaram à volta do seu pescoço, Draco encontrou-se impossivelmente perto e começou a devastar o seu Harry apaixonadamente.

Se Snape não tivesse aberto a porta naquele instante, ele apenas poderia imaginar o que teria acontecido.

~O~

Snape suspirou. Outra bebida tinha sido destruída pelo mal cujo nome era Harry Potter.

Assim que movera a varinha, a bagunça desaparecera. A melhor coisa em ser um Imp era, sem sombra de dúvida, o incrível montante de magia que se possuía.

Essa era a razão pela qual os Imps eram chamados de maléficos. E havia uma razão porque eram normalmente ligados a Sirens.

Um Imp poderia tomar o poder da Terra e usá-lo, embora não como um elemental, já que o transformavam em energia. Energia mágica era usada para roubar magia de outros.

Sirens eram normalmente ligados a eles porque necessitavam de energia. Eles transformavam-na em força vital, tal que eles precisavam para serem capazes de viver uma vida relativamente normal.

Um Imp sem companheiro poderia ter demasiada energia e demasiada magia para ser capaz de permanecer são. Enquanto que um companheiro normal iria apenas ser um suspiro de magia durante a consumação, um companheiro Siren tomaria um montante tão grande, que o Imp seria obrigado a recolher mais energia. Isso faria o casal ainda mais forte.

Um Imp que negasse o seu companheiro, ou o perdesse por alguma razão, normalmente tornar-se-ia lentamente num busca-pé (1). Os Imps precisavam do seu companheiro para viverem normalmente. Claro, eles sobreviveriam sem estar com o tal companheiro, mas quem quereria ser um busca-pé que tinha cinquenta por cento de hipóteses de ficar louco?

Severus suspirou. Ele esperava que Draco pudesse explicar isto ao seu companheiro.

Ele retirou um medalhão, com um pequeno ornamento em prata, do seu bolso. Abrindo-o, Severus olhou para a fotografia que lá estava dentro. Ele não sabia como conseguira manter a sanidade depois de perder o seu.

"Sirius…" suspirou Severus, passando um dedo pela imagem.

Após a morte de James Potter, Sirius encontrara-se culpado de traição e assassinato. Eles disseram que ele tinha ajudado a matar o seu melhor amigo e que tinha matado muitos mais.

Uns poucos meses antes disso, antes de Sirius ter sido levado sob custódia, antes dos assassinatos, Sirius dissera-lhe que enquanto Severus estivesse do lado do senhor das trevas, ele não poderia estar com ele. Se eles ao menos soubessem que tinham sido vítimas de uma lavagem ao cérebro…

"_Severus, por favor… eu não aguento ver-te a trabalhar lado a lado com aquele homem!" gritou Sirius._

"_Meu querido, tudo terminará em breve! Eu prometo, tudo ficará melhor!" implorou Severus._

"_Eu… Sev, eu não consigo fazer isto." Disse Sirius, enquanto uma lágrima deslizava pela sua face._

"_O que queres dizer?"perguntou Severus levantando uma mão para limpar a lágrima de Sirius. A sua mão foi afastada para longe brutalmente antes de chegar ao seu objectivo._

"_Não. Não mais. Eu amo-te, eu realmente amo. Mas eu não consigo fazer isto. Eu não consigo estar ao teu lado enquanto tu arruínas tudo por um louco!" As lágrimas corriam agora livremente pela sua face._

"_O que estás a dizer?" disse Severus, temendo o que aí vinha._

"_Vou-me embora."_

A princípio, Severus não acreditou nele. Ele fez amor com Sirius loucamente naquela noite, depois da discussão, tentando esquecer o sucedido. Quando a manhã chegou, Sirius, o amor da sua vida, fora-se embora.

Tudo porque ele fizera um Juramento Inquebrável para não dizer a ninguém sobre o facto de que ele apenas espiava para Albus Dumbledore. Não que isso importasse agora.

Sirius não o quis ajudar aquando o ataque a James, ao seu Afilhado, Harry.

Severus esperava resolver tudo após a derrota do senhor das trevas, mas aí era demasiado tarde. Sirius estava em Azkaban.

Desde aí, quando Sirius escapara de Azkaban durante o terceiro ano de Harry, ele não tinha a certeza do que fazer. O impacto da negação da sua ligação e o tratamento do Dementor… ele apenas conseguira desejar para quaisquer deveres que existissem que Sirius estava bem.

No entanto, como ele viera a descobrir no Salgueiro Zurzidor, Sirius não se lembrava de nada a não ser da anterior hostilidade que haviam tido um contra o outro. Isso tinha sido antes de descobrirem que eram companheiros.

Então Severus pôs-se a actuar, pretendendo levá-lo para os Dementors. No entanto, ele não fez tal coisa, eram só palavras.

Palavras que ele demorara a retirar…

Agora, ele apenas sabia que Sirius estava em recuperação num dos quartéis-generais da Ordem, Grimmaulds Place. O seu antigo lar de infância.

Severus abanou a cabeça, e fora ver os mais novos. Só eles saberiam o que andavam a tramar…

~O~

Severus apenas conseguia olhar para a cena defronte de si.

Durante dois segundos, e então a sua versão de Professor veio ao de cima, e ele apressou-se a ir ter com os rapazes e separá-los.

"HEY!" disse Draco indignado "O que raio pensa que está a fazer?!"

"Sem brincadeiras de mau gosto. Eu não to disse?" perguntou Severus falsamente, embora aquilo não fosse mesmo uma pergunta.

"Desculpa." Corou Harry.

"Não tens nada que te desculpar, Amor." Disse Draco circundando a cintura de Harry com os seus braços de novo.

"SEM. BRINCADEIRAS. DE. MAU. GOSTO." Disse Severus. "Estou a ser claro?"

"Sim." Suspirou Draco. Ele tinha de se certificar de fechar a porta da próxima vez.

"Óptimo. Agora, vai dormir." Disse Severus, mas acrescentou "No teu próprio quarto, Draco." Quando viu o sorrisinho de lado que se espalhava pela face do herdeiro Malfoy.

"Mas é cedo!" disse Draco impaciente.

"Bem, amanhã teremos um longo dia." Disse Severus, e com aquilo, virou-se e dirigiu-se à saída do quarto.

Draco olhou para Harry, e estava prestes a beijá-lo de novo, quando alguém o agarrou pelos colarinhos e o arrastou para fora do quarto.

Ele olhou para o seu Padrinho.

Harry apenas riu nervosamente.

* * *

(1) – tradução para português de "squib" (visto nos livros). Um exemplo disso é o Argus Filch, nasceu de pais mágicos mas não consegue fazer magia… acho que para a malta do Brasil é 'aborto', ou algo assim, né? Pelo menos vejo muitas fics com essa designação.

**N.T.2: **_Hello, hello, hello, people!!!!!!! ^^ Já tou quase a acabar o próximo cap, por isso, ponho mais tarde ou mais cedo dependendo dos reviews k receber... hehehe_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**N.T.1:**_ Alô, gente!!!!! ^^ Desta vez demorei mais tempo do que seria suposto devido à droga do meu modem... -.-' acho que está a precisar de reforma, tenho estado praticamente sem net (só durante alguns minutos, e às vezes nem tanto). Mas como prometido, aqui está ele!!!! Queria agradecer IMENSAMENTE às pessoas que não estão inscritas aqui no FF (logo, não recebem as respostas que sempre dou) e que lêem e comentam a fic à mesma!!! Adoro-vos, malta a sério!!! Estou super agradecida pelos reviews!!! ^^_

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

******

VIII

Sirius ouvia de perto as palavras de Dumbledore.

O seu afilhado, o rapaz que ele via como seu próprio filho, tinha sido raptado. Pelo seu anterior inimigo de infância, que estaria supostamente do lado deles.

_Maldito Snape… eu irei apanhá-lo, mesmo que custe a minha vida. Eu irei matar Snape e trarei o Harry de volta. Sacana de Snivellus._

Ele iria garantir que o morcego teria o que merecia. E muito mais.

Sirius sorriu de lado.

~O~

Severus sempre fora um homem paciente, ou pelo menos pensava que era.

Mas isto era demais.

Ele suportava conversas melosas, mas a maneira como Draco e Harry continuavam a lançar sorrisos um ao outro, e tocando-se a todas as oportunidades.

Isso era definitivamente demais.

Ele decidira que tomaria o seu pequeno-almoço no seu quarto, em vez de se torturar a ver o feliz e viçoso jovem casal.

Quando Draco alimentou Harry com uma banana, Severus ergueu-se e dirigiu-se para o quarto, mal sendo notado.

Olhando para o espelho no seu quarto, ele pensou em Sirius.

Há muito tempo, aquele feliz e viçoso casal tinham sido eles.

Agora, no entanto… tudo estava perdido.

Severus suspirou.

Agora tinha dois passarinhos apaixonados para ter debaixo de olho.

Que tortura.

~O~

Quando Harry acordou naquela manhã, ele tinha medo que houvesse uma estranha tensão entre ele e Draco.

Ele estivera preocupado durante todo o seu duche matinal, pensando sobre o que aconteceria se o seu companheiro o rejeitasse. Ou se ele descobrisse que não queria o seu companheiro…

E havia o Senhor das Trevas. O que é que ele tinha a haver com aquilo?

Tanto quanto sabia, Draco era um Devorador da Morte (1). Mas ele não o queria ver morto… ou era tudo uma actuação?

Felizmente, Harry estava enganado.

Bem, pelo menos em relação à tensão.

Draco estivera à espera dele do lado de fora do seu quarto.

Amor praticamente brilhou dos olhos de Draco, quando Harry olhou para aquelas piscinas de prata.

Os gestos, o toque, as palavras românticas sussurradas. Tudo era automático.

Eles até tomaram o pequeno-almoço juntos.

Harry sentiu-se infinitamente surpreso quando reparou que Draco sabia cozinhar.

Draco explicou, com um sorriso, que ele estava apto a tomar conta do seu parceiro. Desde que caçar já não era relevante, a cozinha tinha tomado o seu lugar.

Como Harry adorava cozinhar, comprometeram-se a fazê-lo juntos.

Apenas por olhar para Draco de avental, cozinhando lado a lado com ele… era simples e romanticamente de tirar o fôlego.

Os sentimentos românticos continuaram na sala de jantar.

Ele supôs que tinham levado o Professor de Poções à loucura, já que o homem saiu pouco depois do pequeno-almoço ter começado.

Um brilho muito predador apareceu nos olhos de Draco naquele momento.

Harry engoliu em seco, e desculpou-se para lavar a loiça.

Quando se apressava para a cozinha com alguns pratos, braços agarraram-no pela cintura.

"Fazer-me caçar por ti?" perguntou Draco, mordendo a sua orelha sugestivamente.

Harry ronronou, apenas para corar indignado pelo facto de ter ronronado. Ele não era nenhum gato!

Mas assim que Draco continuou o seu trilho de mordidelas pelo pescoço, Harry decidiu que não iria ligar para os sons que fazia. Enquanto Draco não parasse de fazer aquilo…

Harry gemeu.

~O~

Voldemort estava particularmente de bom humor quando acordou naquela manhã.

Ele até acordara com um sorriso na cara.

Depois de todos estes anos… o seu filho iria chegar hoje!

Claro, com o seu passado, ele estava a sentir-se nervoso e levemente assustado. Assustado pela perspectiva de rejeição, assustado por perder ainda mais.

O seu filho tinha idade suficiente para casar e ter filhos. E ele teria um companheiro dentro de um ano!

Que os céus proibissem o dito companheiro de o afastar da vida do seu filho. Ele recusava não fazer parte da vida do seu filho.

Então de novo, dependendo do que Harry dissesse, ele teria de ceder.

Por momentos ele pensou se Harry seria Dominante ou Submisso. Não que isso lhe importasse, mas se o seu filho fosse Submisso, ele não teria muitas hipóteses de o ver. Bem, isso dependia do Dominante de Harry.

Harry provavelmente era Submisso. Se o seu companheiro fosse Siren, ele definitivamente era. Mas se o seu companheiro fosse uma Fada, ele seria Dominante.

Tanto quanto sabia, aquelas eram as únicas criaturas que se ligavam a Imps. Imps normalmente não se ligavam entre si.

Ah bem. Pelo menos ele poderia sonhar com um futuro.

E netos.

Voldemort deixou aflorar um sorrisinho parvo nos seus lábios.

"Bom dia, Meu Senhor." Rodolphus Lestrange cumprimentou Voldemort, assim que se sentaram à volta da mesa de pequeno-almoço.

"Bom dia, Rodolphus." Disse Voldemort abstraidamente, a sua mente ainda em pequenos bebés a correr por todo o lado.

~O~

Rodolphus estava a ficar preocupado com o seu Senhor, aquele sorrisinho não podia significar nada de bom… ele normalmente nunca sorria.

Ele estaria para torturar alguém?

Ele nem queria saber.

~O~

O Senhor das Trevas lembrou-se de quando James ainda estava vivo.

E o dia em que James lhe dissera que estava grávido…

_Voldemort suspirou de contentamento._

_Eles tinham passado todo o dia na cama._

_Ele olhou para baixo para o seu pequeno Submisso nos seus braços, desenhando círculos com os seus dedos no peito de Tom._

_Com James era a única altura em que ele podia ser apenas Tom, então ele era apenas Tom quando estava na presença de James._

_James olhou para cima, para ele, encontrando os seus olhos._

_Ele parecia nervoso… um pouco amedrontado._

"_O que se passa, Amor?" perguntou Tom preocupadamente._

_Ele estaria doente ou algo assim?_

"_Eu… Tom, sabes que te amo, certo?" murmurou James nervosamente._

"_É claro. E eu também te amo. Tu sabes que me podes dizer qualquer coisa, James. Diz-me o que se passa." Disse Tom, tentando convencê-lo._

"_Bem… eu… Tom… eu estou…" sussurrou James._

"_Tu estás o quê?" disse Tom, que não ouvira tudo, já que a voz de James ficara cada vez mais e mais baixa. E apenas tinha sido um sussurro para começar._

"_Promete-me que não te zangas. Por favor." Disse James, olhando para cima com lágrimas nos olhos._

"_Amor, o que é que se passa?" perguntou Tom preocupado, parando com as batidas de James nos seus olhos, e limpando as lentas lágrimas que caíam das suas bochechas._

"_Promete." Sussurrou James._

"_Prometo. Agora, o que é que te incomoda tanto?" inquiriu Tom, os seus instintos a ficarem selvagens ao ver o seu companheiro em lágrimas. Se alguém tivesse causado aquilo, esse alguém não teria muito tempo de vida._

"_Tom," começou James, pegando numa das mãos de Tom, "Eu estou grávido."_

_Tom olhou-o com a boca aberta por uns segundos._

_James tomou isso como uma rejeição e fechou os olhos, com mais lágrimas caindo dos olhos._

"_Então não o queres…" murmurou ele, retraindo-se dos braços do seu companheiro._

_Tom, finalmente voltando 'à vida', apertou os braços em torno do seu companheiro._

"_É claro que quero." Sorriu ele, e beijou James ternamente._

_Quando se separaram em busca de ar, uma das suas mãos moveu-se para o estômago de James._

"_É apenas maravilhoso… Uma vida, a nossa criança está a crescer dentro de ti. É incrível!" sorriu Tom abertamente. Ele iria finalmente ter um filho._

_Ele mal podia esperar para ver James inchar um pouco com uma criança. Ele não queria saber que provavelmente iria haver muita dor e tristezas. Eles iriam ter um bebé!_

"_Então gostas da ideia de ser pai?" perguntou James, sorrindo levemente, os seus olhos húmidos a brilhar._

"_Sim. E como te sentes em seres mãe?" sorriu Tom levemente._

_James olhou-o, mas parou, e começou a rir em vez disso, quando Tom lhe fez cócegas._

_Eles olharam-se. Felicidade era evidente em ambos os pares de olhos, enquanto se inclinavam e se beijavam._

Voldemort suspirou. Se ele apenas não tivesse sido tão irresponsável, James ainda estaria ali.

Ele olhou para Rodolphus, que lhe lançava olhares, como se ele fosse louco.

Suspirando de novo, pensou que provavelmente seria.

~O~

"Narcissa?" chamou Lucius, estando no quarto do seu filho.

"Sim?" disse Narcissa, indo na direcção do quarto de Draco, onde ela sabia que estava o seu marido.

"Onde está o Draco?" perguntou ele preocupadamente.

* * *

(1) - "Death Eater". 'Devorador da Morte' para português de Portugal, para o do Brasil, acho que é Comensal da Morte, né? ^^ Depois digam-me se preferem que deixe esta expressão na versão original (para todos entenderem) ou se têm preferência por alguma das outras nomenclaturas…

**N.T.2:**_ Ainda não comecei a tradução do próximo cap... não me esfolem, mas é que eu agora estou a ter aulas de código da estrada e de condução!!! O meu tempo diminuiu um pouco, mas é claro que não vou parar! Nem que o faça à noite... ^^ Agora já sabem, podem continuar a fazer uma tradutora feliz xD_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**N.T.1:**_ Alô, leitores!!!!! ^^ Outro cap pa vocês!!!! Desculpem não ter postado mais cedo, mas estive num local sem net e sem rede... -.-' é, uma desgraça... fim do mundo... para além disso, fiquei doente, com direito a visita ao hospital por duas vezes, ficando lá... x( Brrrr! Enfim, deixando de queixumes,_

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**IX**

Harry ainda se ria quando entrou no quarto.

O pobre Draco estava naquele momento a limpar a cozinha com uma escova de dentes. Snape apanhara-os na cozinha, mesmo quando Draco estava a tirar as suas roupas.

Tudo aquilo estava a ser espectacular, mas ele sentia que estavam a ir um pouco depressa demais. Não se consegue passar de inimigos a amantes num dia.

Ou, pode-se, mas não era exactamente o que Harry queria fazer.

Harry precisava de ter a segurança de um amor e confiança antes de pensar sequer em avançar. Ele não queria uma relação isenta de amor baseada em feromonas e sexo.

Qual era esta coisa de companheiro? O que é que envolvia?

Tudo acontecera tão depressa que ele não sabia o que fazer.

Ele iria aceitar Draco como seu parceiro, e provavelmente ligar-se-ia a ele. Eventualmente, se a sua relação durasse.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele já não tinha certezas de nada, agora.

Ao menos gostava do seu quarto…

Ele olhou para o espelho que se encontrava acima da secretária.

Suspirando, tentou fazer com que as asas saíssem.

Não funcionou, o que o fez ficar frustrado. Como raio é que estas coisas funcionavam?!

Onde estava Hermione quando ele precisava dela?

~O~

Hermione tentou não se juntar à multidão inquieta na base.

Porque é que não podiam apenas começar a procurar? Harry estava desaparecido agora há mais de um dia inteiro!

Decidiu ignorar os outros, tendo ouvido Sirius barafustar as coisas que ele iria fazer ao _maldito Snivellus_.

Ela não achava que Snape fosse assim tão mau. Ele apenas não parecia ser desse tipo.

Severus Snape parecia o tipo de homem que morreria a proteger tudo e toda a gente com quem se importaria. Ele não estava certa do porquê, talvez fosse apenas a sua intuição?

Ou talvez ela apenas estivesse a ser ingénua.

Suspirando, Hermione deixou a divisão com a, mais uma vez, barulhenta Ordem.

Como se gritar fosse ajudar a encontrar o Harry…

E por outro lado, porque é que Dumbledore parecia saber mais do que lhes contara?

É claro, ele sempre parecera agir sempre assim, mas desta vez parecia diferente. Seria ele responsável por o que quer que tivesse acontecido a Harry?

_Pensamento estúpido… Ele é o homem bom. Certo?_

De alguma maneira, ela fez o caminho até ao quarto de Dumbledore. Sem se aperceber do que fazia, começou a abrir a porta.

Surpresa por ter funcionado, já que Albus Dumbledore era supostamente o feiticeiro vivo mais poderoso, ela entrou na divisão.

Quase de imediato, Fawkes voou até ela, aterrando no chão à sua frente.

"Olá, Fawkes…" disse Hermione, sorrindo enquanto dava pequenas pancadinhas na cabeça do pássaro.

Fawkes puxou a sua mão, e quando ela estava prestes a abrir a boca, tirou a varinha dela da sua mão e acenou com ela do seu bico.

O quarto brilhou, e eles desapareceram.

Apenas uma pena foi deixada, ficando abandonada no chão…

~O~

Saindo do seu quarto, Harry seguia pelo corredor, na direcção da biblioteca.

Era uma biblioteca de cinco pisos, e nada como a primeira onde Draco o levara no dia anterior. Este lugar tinha ele encontrado na sua própria exploração.

Ele esperava que não estivesse proibido de estar aqui…

Caminhando por entre as prateleiras de mogno escuro, olhou em volta, e encontrou um livro que lhe pareceu interessante.

'_Línguas e Criaturas Negras Supostamente Mortas'_ por Ralen Corb.

Sentando-se numa das cadeiras de pele, começou a virar as páginas.

Parou meio abruptamente, assim que viu uma nota sobre Imps.

_**Imps são uma das criaturas mais negras que jamais caminharam sobre a Terra. São puro mal, e farão tudo o que for necessário para terem poder. Eles prosperam na magia, e conseguem o poder da terra e transformam-no em energia.**_

_**Esta energia mágica é então usada para atrair e roubar magia de outras criaturas, embora nunca de outros Imps. Imps são maioritariamente independentes em todas as perspectivas excepto com o seu parceiro. O seu parceiro é uma parte deles, assim como respirar na magia supérflua. **_

_**Um Imp com demasiado poder começa a ficar louco aos poucos. Por conseguinte, negar o seu parceiro é a pior coisa que podem fazer. Se o seu parceiro for negado, ou muito mais novo do que eles próprios e não amadurecer a tempo, ambos morrerão, ou tornar-se-ão ignotos, ou ficarão loucos. Nenhuma das hipóteses é muito apelativa para eles.**_

_**Há duas maneiras de se tornar um Imp. A primeira é nascer um, com um ou ambos os pais sendo um, ou pode ser mordido. Não funciona completamente como uma mordida de vampiro, mas não é muito longe disso.**_

_**Ao invés dos vampiros, os Imps mordidos não irão notar as transformações antes de fazer duas semanas, ou até à próxima lua cheia. Tornar-se um Imp não significa que o coração pare de bater e que se desenvolva uma necessidade de beber o sangue dos outros, é mais desenvolver mais poderes e ter a sua aparência ligeiramente modificada.**_

_**Há centenas de anos atrás, as pessoas caçavam Imps. Alguns fizeram-no para desaparecer o mal, outros para arranjarem um Imp para os morder. O que os do segundo caso mencionado não perceberam, era que os Imps não mordem um humano sem uma razão. Para conseguirem o que chamam 'o seu dom', precisam de provar que são merecidos.**_

_**Há uma maneira, e apenas uma de controlar um Imp. É pela música. Por causa disto, Imps são usualmente parceiros de Sirens, que precisam da energia dos Imps para viverem uma vida saudável (ver página 632).**_

_**Há rumores em que nos verdadeiramente poderosos, a lenda diz que apenas os líderes têm poderes telepáticos. Não se conseguiu nenhuma prova disso, nem objecções.**_

Harry observava a página, a boca aberta.

Poderes telepáticos? Apenas os líderes?! O que raio é que se passava?

Ele fechou o livro, e assim que se virou, estava frente a frente com Lucius Malfoy.

"Como é que entraste aqui?" Lucius perguntou, olhando embasbacado para o rapaz.

"Eu…" começou Harry, mas não conseguia dizer nada mais do que aquilo. A sua boca estava impecavelmente seca.

"Então? Não é suposto estares aqui, nem sequer é suposto que tu conheças este sítio. Então, Potter, como é que encontraste a minha casa?" Lucius perguntou com ar suspeito. Ele recebera um alerta de que alguém tinha entrado na sua biblioteca secreta de coisas da Arte das Trevas, mesmo quando ele e Narcissa estavam à procura de Draco.

Lucius teve uma pontada de medo no seu estômago.

"Ummm, eu…" começou Harry mais uma vez, mas desta vez foi interrompido.

"Aqui estás tu!" disse Draco, atravessando a divisão e pondo os braços em torno da cintura de Harry. "Estive à tua procura!"

Draco mordeu a orelha de Harry, fazendo o outro rapaz prender a respiração.

Ouvindo alguém tossir, Draco olhou para cima e viu o seu pai.

"Olá, pai. O que te traz aqui?" perguntou Draco, sorrindo de lado para o seu pai.

"O que é que eu estou a fazer aqui? O que é que vocês dois estão a fazer aqui?! E juntos???" disparou Lucius.

Antes de Harry poder abrir a boca, Draco calou-o com um beijo.

"Harry é o meu parceiro, e estamos aqui porque o Severus nos trouxe quando escapámos de Dumbledore. E o que o Harry estava a fazer nesta biblioteca, não sei nem me interessa. Estamos para nos encontrarmos com o Lord das Trevas hoje, portanto peço desculpa, pai, mas precisamos de nos preparar." Sorriu Draco, virando-se e começando a liderar o seu desorientado companheiro para fora.

Não foram longe, antes de Lucius os parar.

"Teu parceiro? O Senhor das Trevas? Draco… tu arranjas sempre maneira de te pores nestas situações." Sorriu Lucius, fazendo Harry ficar em choque.

O que foi ainda mais chocante foi que Lucius o puxou para um abraço.

"Bem-vindo à família, Harry."

Harry não sabia porquê, mas os seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e ele sorriu.

"Obrigado."

~O~

O senhor das Trevas estava veloz, e ele sabia disso.

O que mais ele faria? Ele estava nervoso e tinha toda a razão em estar!

O seu filho estava prestes a vir, e iriam falar.

_Se apenas James estivesse aqui agora. Ele saberia exactamente o que dizer. Então de novo, ele provavelmente_ _nunca me iria perdoar por tudo o que fiz ao nosso filho. O nosso doce e pequeno Harry._

Uma batida na porta trouxe-o de volta dos seus pensamentos.

"O que é?" ele perguntou impacientemente.

"Algo aterrou no salão do trono, e não temos a certeza do que fazer com isso." Respondeu Rodolphus.

"O que é esse 'algo'?" suspirou Voldemort em frustração.

"Uma rapariga e um pássaro…" Rodolphus respondeu.

"O quê?" perguntou Voldemort, sentindo-se desnorteado.

Uma rapariga e um pássaro no seu salão do trono?

Alguma coisa não batia certo.

"Sim, uma Fénix e o que parece ser uma nascida muggle." Disse Rodolphus.

Atirando a porta na cara de Rodolphus, Voldemort apressou-se através dos corredores.

Ele esperava que aquilo fosse o que ele pensava que era…

* * *

**N.A.2:**_ E então??? O que acharam?? Eu, pessoalmente, adorei a parte em que o Lucius sabe que o Harry é o parceiro do Draco... =^.^= Tá tão fofa!!! *.*_

_Bjo a todos, espero que desta vez consiga postar mais depressa..._


	10. Chapter 10

**N.T.1:**_ Alô, fiéis leitores/as!!!!! ^^ Outro cap pa vocês!!!! Não consegui postar antes devido às falhas do modem... -.-' Qualquer dia leva com a frigideira em cima..._

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

******

X

"O que aconteceu, Lucius?" Narcissa olhou para a face pálida do seu marido.

Ele apenas Aparatara de volta à sala de estar, da qual tinha saído alguns minutos antes para ir ver a sua casa segura. A sua guarda tinha-os informado que alguém que entrara na sua secreta biblioteca das Artes das Trevas.

"Bem, nunca acreditarias em mim, mesmo que eu to dissesse." Lucius sorriu de lado.

Ele adorava provocar a sua esposa curiosa.

"LUCIUS! NÃO COMECES COM ISSO OUTRA VEZ!" gritou Narcissa, chocando o seu marido.

Ela não estava com disposição para jogos no momento, Lucius podia ver isso, mas ela raramente gritava.

Ele não estava habituado a vê-la sem ser com uma disposição completamente calma e controlada.

_Ok, isso não é totalmente verdade… Durante a sua gravidez, ela estava… Assustadora. Verdadeiramente assustadora._

Lucius enxotou algumas das suas memórias daquele tempo.

Numa vez, quando ele não tinha concordado em ir a meio da noite para lhe conseguir salmão coberto com chocolate, ketchup e mel, já que ela se tinha recusado a deixar o elfo doméstico consegui-lo para ela, ela tinha… tinha… feito coisas horríveis.

Coisas horríveis **inconcebíveis**.

Coisas que ainda o faziam tremer, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos.

Lucius estava feliz por ter tido apenas um filho. Ele achava que não iria conseguir sobreviver a outra gravidez.

_E as mulheres queixam-se das dores. E então os pobres maridos, também conhecidos como escravos durante aqueles nove meses?_

Lucius sorriu ao pensar no que Draco teria de fazer quando Harry Potter ficasse grávido um dia num futuro distante.

Ele quase sentia _pena_ do seu filho.

_Quase._

Assim que Narcissa tossiu, a sua atenção focou-se nela de novo.

"Sim?" perguntou Lucius, irritando deliberadamente a sua mulher.

Escondendo as suas risadinhas da sua vista, ele apertou-se nas suas vestes, tentando parecer invisível, e o mais do tipo inexistente, pó.

"Era o Draco?" Narcissa perguntou, esperançosamente.

Ela sabia que Draco teria estado com Lucius, se ele o tivesse encontrado.

"Encontrei-o." Sorriu Lucius.

"Encontraste-o? Mas onde está ele??!" perguntou Narcissa, quase chocada.

"Com o seu parceiro, adivinho eu. Draco levou-o para fora da divisão muito depressa. Ele não parecia muito afim de ter companhia." Disse Lucius com dificuldade.

"O SEU PARCEIRO??!" enfatuou Narcissa, a sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

Se houvesse ali mais alguém sem ser o seu companheiro, ela jamais teria demonstrado esse tipo de emoções tão abertamente.

"Sim, eu fiquei bastante surpreso com a revelação do Draco." Lucius tentava infiltrar-se nas suas roupas de novo, deixando a sua esposa deliberadamente à espera.

"Bem, não fiques aí especado a ser irritante! Diz-me quem é o parceiro do Draco!" Narcissa olhou para o seu marido, enquanto sorria com o facto do seu único filho ter encontrado o seu parceiro tão depressa.

É claro, ela encontrara o seu parceiro muito antes de ter ido de encontro ao seu legado. Foi administrada uma poção a Lucius quando criança, para se saber quem era o seu parceiro.

Eles tinham sete e seis anos na altura. Lucius era um ano mais velho que ela, e a idade mais nova para se poder tomar a poção era aos sete.

Com Draco, no entanto, as coisas tinham sido diferentes. Eles não conseguiam usar a mesma poção nele. Aparentemente, algo estava a bloquear a aura do seu parceiro.

Assim sendo, deixaram que o tempo o comandasse, pensando que Draco pudesse encontrar o seu companheiro por si mesmo. O parceiro estava vivo, e há tinha nascido, ao menos sabiam disso.

Agora, Lucius sabia o nome da pessoa. E não lhe estava a dizer.

Narcissa olhou para ele.

Lucius sorriu audaciosamente para ela.

"Parece que no entanto fizemos a coisa certa, mudando para o tão chamado lado da luz."

"Queres dizer que o parceiro do Draco está no lado da luz? E não abaixo o suficiente para ser considerado um seguidor desmiolado?" perguntou Narcissa, percebendo um pouco do que o marido **não** lhe estava a dizer.

"Mhm. E não apenas isso, ele é uma peça chave…" sorriu Lucius.

"**Ele**?" perguntou Narcissa, sorrindo, assim que finalmente apanhou a parte do 'ele' do parceiro de Draco.

Desde que soube que Draco era um Dominante, o seu parceiro teria de ser um Submisso.

Um submisso macho era bom para a reputação da família, já que não eram muito comuns.

"Sim, é um **ele**. Harry Potter não é uma rapariga, que eu saiba." Sorriu Lucius abertamente, assim que a sua mulher deixou descair o seu queixo por um segundo.

"O parceiro do Draco é **HARRY POTTER**?!"

Ao aceno de Lucius, Narcissa desmaiou.

Lucius sorriu, e foi ajudar a sua companheira.

Agora o seu único problema, para além de a acordar, era descobrir porque Draco dissera que eles iriam encontrar-se com o Senhor das Trevas.

~O~

"Ainda não percebo porque temos de nos encontrar com Voldemort." Disse Harry, mostrando desagrado.

Draco também queria emboscá-lo.

Apenas um olhar para aquele bufar de descontentamento e as calças de Draco tornaram-se muito mais justas.

E ele tê-lo-ia feito, se Severus não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para entrar no quarto de Draco, onde o loiro tinha atirado o seu companheiro, após o breve encontro com o seu pai.

Draco rosnou para Severus.

Esta coisa de o interromper, mesmo quando ele estava prestes a saltar para o seu companheiro apetitoso, era realmente um hábito enervante que ele adoraria poder ajudar Snape a livrar-se dele.

Talvez se lhe encontrasse algo para 'brincar', e talvez ele deixasse Draco 'brincar' com Harry em paz?

Ele queria mesmo completar a ligação.

No entanto, ele estava mais impaciente em chegar às partes mais sexy…

Harry escolheu aquele exacto momento para esticar a sua t-shirt inocentemente, puxando-a vagamente para cima para revelar uma pele suave e cremosa.

Olhando como em transe para a beleza daquele inocente movimento, Draco teria atacado imediatamente, se não fosse pelo mal decisivo chamado Severus Snape agarrar o seu ombro, efectivamente parando-o de novo.

"Então, então, Draco. Pensei que tivéssemos concordado em manter isto amigável." Disse Severus sorrindo de lado para o seu afilhado mais uma vez.

"Se apenas deixasses de me interromper, eu faria isso." Rugiu Draco.

"Se apenas parasses de tentar saltar para cima do meu protegido, eu não teria necessidade de te interromper." Sorriu Severus, embora tivesse uma risada dentro dele.

Severus Snape apenas tivera problemas semelhantes com Sirius, antes de finalmente terem selado a ligação.

Mrs. Potter, a mãe de James, tinha feito de pau de cabeleira (1) de Sirius, o que era comum no seu tempo usar alguém assim. Nos dias que correm, era apenas um mito.

_Adolescentes sortudos de hoje em dia._

Severus prometera ao seu companheiro que iria proteger Harry.

E ele fê-lo, mesmo que o rapaz não o tivesse notado ou importado.

Ele iria dar a Harry o benefício de poder escolher quando se conectar ao seu companheiro.

Não era como se ele pensasse que não confiava no seu afilhado para tomar conta do seu parceiro.

Não, ele sabia que Draco estava mais do que capaz de o fazer.

Mas Harry poderia precisar de algum tempo para se habituar a tudo.

Ainda para mais, era engraçado ver um Malfoy tão frustrado, já que normalmente eram tão capazes de manter as suas emoções refreadas, como ele próprio.

"Vocês os dois podem parar de trocar olhares, protestos e sorrisinhos por dois segundos e dizer-me porque é que vamos ver Voldemort?!" disparou Harry, já tendo tido o suficiente de observação, deixando a sua natureza Slytherin vir ao de cima.

"Tu não sabes?" perguntou Draco, sentindo-se confuso pela primeira vez. "Mas eu pensei que tu tivesses descoberto durante o jantar, quando leste a mente do Sev-…"

Severus pôs a mão na boca de Draco.

Era melhor deixar Voldemort ter esta conversa com o rapaz.

"Esperem, então queres dizer que o que eu imaginei ter ouvido, era verdade?" perguntou Harry, conectando algumas coisas.

Ele sabia que era um indivíduo poderoso, não havia dúvidas disso.

Ter ido de encontro ao seu legado activara poderes de ler-mentes dentro dele?

O livro dissera que era possível, ou…

_Espera, porque me estou a preocupar com isso, eu deveria tentar lembrar-me do que 'li' durante o jantar…_

Subitamente, os olhos de Harry abriram-se dramaticamente

"Não. NEM PENSAR NISSO! Isto NÃO PODE ser verdade!" gritou Harry, o seu corpo tremia.

"Bem, é verdade. Voldemort é o teu pai, Harry." Disse Severus, sorrindo.

O rapaz era tão Drama Queen.

Mas mais uma vez, quem o poderia culpar?

Descobrir que o seu maior inimigo é mesmo o seu pai, deve ser difícil.

Mesmo assim, era engraçado, decidiu Severus.

Harry, no entanto, não pareceu achar aquilo tão engraçado, assim que olhou duramente para Severus.

Draco também teve a mesma reacção, já que o seu padrinho não tinha sido muito simpático para o seu parceiro.

No entanto, para confusão de ambos os rapazes, os seus olhares conjuntos fizeram algo acontecer.

Algo que ninguém pensara ser possível.

Os rapazes olharam um para o outro, ambos em completo e absoluto choque.

Severus Snape estava prestes a rebentar pelas costuras com a gargalhada interior.

~O~

Voldemort apressava-se pela sua mansão, tentando chegar à sua sala do trono o mais rápido possível.

_Por favor que seja isso, por favor que seja isso…_

Aquelas palavras repetiam-se na sua cabeça.

Ele sabia que era estupidez.

Era estúpido atrever-se sequer a esperar que fosse verdade.

Mas assim que abriu de rompante as portas duplas da sala do trono, ele viu o que esperava.

Ele sorriu, levantando a sua mão.

E assim que o pássaro voou para aterrar na sua mão, embora a moça estivesse em choque, Voldemort murmurou algumas palavras.

"Há muito tempo que não te via, meu amigo. Bem-vindo a casa, Fawkes."

* * *

(1) - 'pau de cabeleira', ou em bom português, aquilo a que costumamos chamar de 'vela', ou 'fazer de vela'. De qualquer maneira, é alguém que definitivamente está a mais! xD

**_N.T.2: Reviews!!!!!!!!!!_ ^o^ **

Obrigada a todos os que dão o seu parecer nesta fic... eu agradeço do fundo do coração, principalmente aos qu enão estão inscritos no fandom e comentam ^^ não lhes posso agradecer directamente por causa disso, mas fiquem sabendo que sempre leio os comentários e todos me ficam gravados no coração mole que tenho ^^

E mais uma vez:** os parabéns à autora!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N.T.1:**_ Alô, gente!!!!! ^^ Outro cap pra vocês!!!!_

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

******

XI

"Harry, por favor…" disse Draco suavemente, descansando o seu corpo contra a parede.

"NÃO!" berrou Harry.

"Por favor, Harry, sai da casa de banho." Suspirou Draco, batendo à porta.

"Se eu sair daqui, terei de ir até Voldemort, e eu NÃO quero isso!" fungou Harry do interior da divisão, onde estava agora escondido.

Eles podiam dizer que Voldemort era seu pai, mas porque ele deveria acreditar neles? Eles sempre tinham sido os seus inimigos, e eram ambos Death Eaters.

_Ok, o Draco pode não ser um ainda, mas com a sua família, é apenas uma questão de tempo…_

Por outro lado, e se Draco fosse realmente seu parceiro?

_Ele é meu companheiro. Eu sei bem disso._

Ainda assim, como poderia confiar nele?

"Harry, por favor, sai daí. Eu prometo que nada de mal te vai acontecer. Voldemort não é o mau da fit-." Draco não conseguiu alongar-se mais, assim que a porta da casa de banho voou para a sua cara, atirando-o ao chão.

Harry correu para fora do quarto; decidira-se a tentar escapar.

No entanto, ele não fora longe, já que embatera com Snape.

_Foda-se._

"Então finalmente te decidiste a sair, ser um homem e conhecer o teu pai?" perguntou Snape, colocando os braços nos ombros do pequeno Imp, parando-o efectivamente. Ele sorriu de lado para o pequeno Gryffindor.

Harry resmungou agressivamente.

Draco ocupou-se em ir ter com eles, e puxou Harry para os seus braços.

"Eu prometo que não vai ser assim tão mau, amor. Eu irei proteger-te." Sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Harry.

"Como é que posso confiar em ti? É tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo! Ainda nem tive tempo de me interiorizar com o facto de não ser humano, ao menos não inteiramente… E agora um dos meus inimigos formais é meu companheiro e outro é meu pai. É apenas demasiado para eu aguentar." Suspirou Harry, fechando firmemente os olhos.

Draco começou a massajar-lhe as costas, já tendo esperado aquilo. Tudo o que acontecera faria qualquer pessoa 'quebrar'. Harry durara tanto tempo, ele quase esperara que ele já tivesse lidado com o assunto.

Aparentemente, esse não era o caso.

"Bem, eu ser o teu companheiro não é algo que possa, ou queira, mudar. Voldemort é teu pai, e também nada pode mudar isso. Sempre foste um Imp, apenas agora tiveste _todo _o teu legado. Não notaste alguns dos teus traços a serem menos humanos? Música, isso nunca teve um enorme impacto em ti?" perguntou Draco, as suas sobrancelhas comprimidas, enquanto tentava trazer alguma lógica ao seu pobre companheiro.

Harry tremeu.

Puxando o outro rapaz ainda mais para si, Draco sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Amor, eu prometo ajudar-te a ultrapassar isto. Sou o teu companheiro. Mesmo que tudo pareça esquisito, mesmo que tudo pareça tão surreal, podes sempre contar comigo. Sempre. Eu fui feito para ti e tu foste feito para mim."

"Mas…" começou Harry, mas Draco interrompeu-o.

"Nada de 'mas', embora o teu traseiro pareça muito comestível.(1)" sorriu Draco, grudado ao traseiro de Harry e mordendo a sua orelha.

Harry prendeu a respiração.

"Vocês dois já acabaram? O Senhor das Trevas está à nossa espera, e já estamos atrasados." Resmungou Severus.

Imediatamente, Harry enrijeceu nos braços de Draco.

Draco olhou duramente para o seu padrinho.

~O~

"O que é que é que os está a fazer demorar tanto?" murmurava Voldemort para si mesmo.

Ele estava veloz, já que isso se tornara um hábito.

Embora nunca admitisse isso, ele estava extremamente nervoso.

Fawkes voou até ele, pousando no seu ombro.

"Oh, Fawkes. O que devo fazer? Eu quero vê-lo, mas depois de tudo o que se passou entre nós… como é que pude ser tão louco?"

Suspirando tristemente, Voldemort sentou-se no seu trono.

Outra questão era o que deveria fazer com a moça muggle.

Ela desmaiara quando o vira, e ainda estava inconsciente no canto da sua sala do trono.

Ele conhecia-a de algum lado, sendo por isso que ele ainda não a pusera nas suas masmorras.

Fawkes, como se tivesse lido a sua mente, voara para junto dela e puxava-a suavemente com o seu bico.

Voldemort observava a cena, enquanto a Fénix tentava acordá-la.

Subitamente, houve um grunhido proveniente da jovem, e ela começou lentamente a sentar-se.

Por alguma razão, ele olhava fascinado, enquanto ela se levantava e sacudia as suas roupas. Ele supunha que não tinha mais nada que fazer.

_Para além do meu novo hábito de andar velozmente, quero dizer._

Voldemort deu uma risadinha para si mesmo.

A jovem olhava-o. Havia um misto de confusão e de algo mais nos seus olhos…

_Medo? Não, ela não parecia realmente assustada…_

"Porque não me matou?" perguntou a moça suspeitosamente.

Mesmo quando ele ia a responder, a porta abriu-se, e Rodolphus colocou a cabeça para dentro.

"Meu senhor, Severus Snape está aqui. Tem duas pessoas com ele."

Voldemort olhou para ele.

"Então?"

"Então o quê, meu senhor?" perguntou Rodolphus, com medo evidente nos seus olhos.

Voldemort sorriu de lado. Ao menos ele ainda podia inspirar medo.

Ele não se queria tornar mole.

"Bem, do que estás à espera?! TRÁ-LO CÁ!" gritou ele para o homem amedrontado.

"Sim, meu Senhor." Rodolphus inclinava a cabeça, e saiu para trazer os outros.

Pensando que era melhor pôr a moça longe, antes de encarar o seu filho, mas não teve tempo, pois a porta abriu-se.

Ali, com Severus e o herdeiro Malfoy…

Ali estava ele.

**O seu filho.**

**O seu filho e de James.**

No entanto, antes de Voldemort ter hipótese de lhe dar as boas-vindas, a jovem virou-se para a porta.

"Harry?!" esganiçou ela, um sorriso espalhando-se pelos lábios, quando ela começou a correr na direcção dele.

"Hermy!" sorriu Harry de volta para ela, e correu ao seu encontro.

Quando se juntaram, abraçaram-se, e apenas assim ficaram, a sorrir um para o outro.

"Como tens estado, Harry?! Toda a gente está à tua procura! O Sirius está doente de preocupação! O Ron está doente de preocupação! E o Dumbledore tem agido de maneira estranha, mas não ligues a isso, e… Espera, O QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER?!!!?!?!?" disse Hermione muito depressa; era um milagre se alguém conseguira perceber uma palavra.

Aparentemente, Harry percebera tudo.

No entanto, ele estava habituado a ela, já que tinham sido amigos por quase quatro anos.

Ninguém notara entretanto, quando Severus enrijecera à menção do nome de Sirius. Ninguém excepto o Senhor das Trevas, quer dizer.

Voldemort guardou aquela informação para uso posterior, e tentou perceber o que se passava entre o seu filho e aquela moça "Hermy".

"O que eu estou a fazer aqui? O que estás TU a fazer aqui??! Peço desculpa por vos ter preocupado, mas não tive exactamente hipótese de vos avisar que estava de partida, já que o Snape praticamente me raptou. Oh, e eu fui de encontro ao meu legado, e-" Harry interrompeu-se, aquando uma tossidela de Snape o fez relembrar de onde estava.

"Fico feliz por teres encontrado aqui um amigo, Harry." Disse Voldemort, não tendo bem a certeza do que dizer, já que o encontro do seu filho com a jovem o chocara, fazendo desaparecer tudo o que planeara dizer.

No entanto, Hermione não deixaria ninguém interromper a sua conversa com Harry.

"Foste de encontro ao teu legado? Que tipo de criatura és? Encontraste o teu companheiro? És um Submisso, certo? Sempre foste bastante feminino, tanto no teu visual como na maneira como agias. Angariou-te muitos admiradores!" guinchou Hermione, entusiasmada em ouvir tudo o que acontecera.

Parecia que ela estava em negação de onde ela se encontrava. Ou apenas não se importasse, vendo que Voldemort ainda não a matara.

"Sou um Imp, e… ESPERA! O que queres dizer sobre eu ser bastante feminino?!?!?!?!" guinchou Harry.

"E o que queres dizer com admiradores?!?!?! Harry, nunca estiveste com ninguém, certo?!" gritou Draco, horrorizado com a perspectiva de mais alguém tocar no seu parceiro dessa maneira.

Voldemort estava a ficar ansioso.

Embora, ele meio que estava a apreciar o espectáculo. Era meio hilariante.

Ele deu uma risada leve.

Isso pôs todos em choque.

A divisão ficou silenciosa como um túmulo. Poder-se-ia ouvir uma agulha a cair no chão, e considerando o tamanho do salão, ainda seria possível ouvir os seus ecos.

"Então, vamos ao que nos interessa, sim?" perguntou Snape, sorrindo levemente.

"De certo que devemos." Concordou Voldemort, sorrindo de igual forma.

Estavam todos prestes a presenciar uma longa noite.

* * *

(1) – Trocadilho de "but", que significa 'mas', com "butt", que significa 'traseiro'. Na versão original fica muito engraçado mesmo ^^

**N.T.2:**_ Ahoy, gente!!!!! Bem, eu estive uns dias fora e sem o meu PC, logo... só consegui postar este cap agora. Sinceramente, adorei a pancada do Draco a ter uma mini-crise de ciúmes com os 'admiradores' do Harry... xD e a "saída" da Hermione foi bastante engraçada... Agora é que podem começar a massacrar as vossas unhas, porque AGORA é que vamos ver como as coisas verdadeiramente vão correr... muahahaha!!!! *risada maléfica*_

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**N.T.1:**_ Oi, malta!!! Aviso desde já: a autora apenas tem no DeviantArt (ainda não pôs aqui a fic no fandom - no meu perfil tenho lá o link da página dela nesse tal site -) até ao capítulo 13, por enquanto... não sei se já se aperceberam, mas este é o capítulo 12! Se, depois de eu ter postado o cap 13 não postar com intervalos tão curtos, não se preocupem. Basta que esperem um pouco até ela postar um novo cap e depois é a demora de eu o ler e traduzir ^^_

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

******

XII

Dumbledore analisava o livro que segurava. Não havia lá nada de novo.

Deixando-o cair para o chão, amaldiçoou o autor por não apresentar uma visão mais profunda da natureza dos Imps.

Ele precisava de alguma coisa, de alguma maneira de trazer Harry de volta às suas mãos. Não era suposto o rapaz apenas desaparecer assim.

Albus suspirou, colocando outro rebuçado de limão na boca. Ao menos agora sabia quem era o verdadeiro mestre de Severus.

Isto tanto podia significar que Harry seria morto por Voldemort, ou que Tom arranjara maneira de quebrar o encantamento de memória e lembrara-se de tudo.

De qualquer maneira, não augurava nada de bom para os seus planos…

Para estragar tudo, alguns dos seus outros peões estavam a começar a desconfiar.

Blasfémia! Onde raio desaparecera Hermione? E Fawkes, a sua velha e confiável Fénix?!

Admitindo, Fawkes não era originalmente dele.

Ele levara o pássaro no mesmo dia em que ele levara James e Harry Potter para fora da Mansão Riddle. O pássaro recusara-se a ser levado por ele com os outros, sendo super protector da família do seu Mestre.

Então, Albus enfeitiçara o pássaro também, e levou-os a todos com ele.

Olhando para o seu tabuleiro de xadrez, subitamente um pensamento apanhou-o desprevenido.

Um sorriso de malícia espalhou-se nos seus lábios.

_Sim, isso poderia resultar…_

~O~

_**Olhos negros estavam a olhar para os seus. Eles estavam vidrados completa e totalmente no desejo evidente que conseguia sentir contra a sua coxa.**_

_**Ele prendeu a respiração, assim que corpo acima dele se baixou e capturou os seus lábios.**_

_**A sensação das suas línguas a batalhar uma contra a outra era algo que ele sabia nunca poder esquecer.**_

"_**O que estás a pensar, meu amor?" uma voz grave perguntou contra os seus lábios.**_

"_**No jogo de Quidditch da semana passada, sabes, quando eu e o James batemos os aselhas dos Slytherin fazendo um…" Sirius começou entusiasticamente, tentando parecer sério, mesmo que fosse óbvio que era mentira.**_

"_**Muito engraçado…" disse o seu amante por cima dele.**_

_**Mesmo quando Sirius estava prestes a fazer uma espécie de réplica, o homem acima dele beliscou o seu mamilo direito, efectivamente reduzindo-o a um arfar.**_

"_**Estavas a dizer?" sorriu o seu amante para ele.**_

_**Assim que o homem de cabelos negros acima dele levou o outro mamilo à boca, Sirius nem sequer conseguia lançar um olhar de diversão.**_

"_**P-Por favor…" gemeu Sirius.**_

"_**Por favor o quê?" perguntou o seu amante arreliadoramente, sabendo exactamente o que ele suplicava.**_

"_**Toma-me. Faz-me para sempre teu."**_

Sirius sentou-se direito na cama.

_O que raio fora aquilo?_

Fora o sonho mais intenso que alguma vez tivera. E ele andava a ter muitos similares durante meses.

Olhando para o seu mamilo, ele viu as marcas de dentadas no seu mamilo esquerdo.

Falando de sonho intenso. Ele até tinha as marcas que recebera no seu sonho, no seu corpo real!

Saindo da cama, ele percebeu que aquilo não era a única coisa remanescente nele daquela noite.

Ele baixou o olhar para a sua erecção. Outra coisa com que lidar.

Dirigindo-se ao chuveiro, decidiu tentar e fazer mais pesquisa sobre isto.

Tanto quanto sabia, isto só era possível em ligações de Parceiros. Mês ele pensava que tinha perdido o seu parceiro na guerra, mesmo que não se lembrasse dele sequer.

Albus dissera-lhe que o seu companheiro morrera…

Alguma coisa picava na sua mente.

Alguma coisa acontecera antes disso…

Sacudindo a cabeça, ele decidiu lidar com isso tudo mais tarde.

Duche, encontrar Harry e aí pesquisar.

Primeiro, as coisas em primeiro.

~O~

"Então, deixem-me ver se percebi… Harry é um Imp, Draco é um Siren e é o seu parceiro. Voldemort é o pai do Harry, tal como James, que o teve. Você, Professor Snape, raptou o Harry da ala hospitalar, para o afastar do controlo de Dumbledore. Dumbledore é o mau da fita, não Voldemort. Dumbledore raptou Harry e James pouco depois do nascimento do Harry, e então quando Voldemort os encontrou, James estava morto. E quando ele tentava recuperar o seu filho, Voldemort estava bastante morto e Obliviado. Ele apenas recentemente recuperou a memória do seu filho e parceiro." Repetiu Hermione o que lhe haviam dito.

"Sim." Disse secamente Severus. "E Harry vai precis-"

"ENTÃO EU ESTAVA CERTA!" exclamou Hermione.

Severus tossiu. Ele não gostava de ser interrompido.

"Desculpe, professor." Disse Hermione, parecendo arrependida e embaraçada por perder a sua compostura.

"Em que é que estavas certa?" perguntou Draco, sentindo-se entediado e ansioso, onde se sentara em frente à lareira da biblioteca da Mansão Riddle.

Voldemort levara Harry para uma conversa já fazia uma hora. Draco estava com os nervos em franja por ter o seu parceiro longe de si, especialmente tão pouco tempo após o encontrar.

O facto é que Snape se sentara e explicara tudo a Hermione, que ainda parecia em negação em relação ao facto de onde se encontrava. Ou ele assim pensava.

"Em que Dumbledore é o mau da fita." Sorriu Hermione.

Tanto Snape como Draco olharam para ela.

"O que foi? Ele encaixa no perfil de mau e louco, com toda aquela sua manipulação." Disse-lhes ela, voltando à sua normal atitude de sabe-tudo.

Snape sorriu.

"Andando a estudar psicologia, agora?"

"É claro! Leu as teorias de Freud sobre o ma-"

"Ouça, menina Granger, eu tive um longo dia. Seria melhor que não ouvisse nada acerca das suas divagações (1)." Disse Severus, interrompendo-a.

Ele ergueu-se, dirigiu-se à mesa que detinha o Scotch (2) e Firewhiskey. Ele pegou num copo, e começou a derramar algum lá para dentro.

Mesmo quando o fez tocar nos lábios, o vidro rachou.

"Então, estás de volta." Disse ele, sem sequer se incomodar em se virar.

Harry sorriu de lado para ele.

"Sabes que há coisas melhores do que beber isso."

"Sim, _Mãe_." Snape rolou os olhos, finalmente virando-se para Harry. "Onde está Voldemort?"

"Ele tinha algumas coisas para tratar, mas vou voltar a encontrar-me com ele hoje à noite. Ele acha que será melhor se eu tiver algumas horas para digerir tudo." Suspirou Harry, passando por Draco e sentando-se no seu colo, para o extremo deleite do jovem Slytherin.

"Então como correu?" perguntou Snape.

"Muito bem… surpreendente bem, por acaso."

* * *

(1) – "I would rather not hear about your attic". Esta é a expressão original; "attic" significa 'sótão', e é certamente uma expressão típica que não é possível traduzir à letra; no entanto, creio que seja esta a intenção.

(2) – Scotch: é uma variedade de whisky escocês.

**N.T.2: **_Então meus amores??? Como vai a vida??? Espero sinceramente que estejam a gostar, quer comentem quer não (atenção, eu NUNCA dispenso comentários, é claro! Adoro ouvir as vossas opiniões! - mesmo aquelas reviews que vêm por sms... né, sr. Nel Potter??? ò_ô ahaha)._

_Volto a avisar, para os mais distraídos: a autora só tem postado na net até ao cap 13. Se, depois de eu ter terminado a tradução ao cap 13 aqui, isto ficar um pouco mais lento, não se admirem nem entrem em pânico! Eu não vou abandonar a tradução, apenas vou estar à espera que a autora poste os próxios caps para depois os traduzir!!! ^^_

_E agora...... **Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**N.T.:**_ Olá, gente!!!!!! Peço imensa desculpa por ter demorado tanto tempo a postar, mas não tive muito tempo para o fazer, de qualquer maneira -.-' _

_Não se esqueçam que agora as postagens vão depender da autora, sim??? Não me matem por (eventualmente) demorar horrores... xD Mesmo assim, escrevi este cap um pouco à pressa, já que prometi a alguns leitores que iria tentar postar este cap antes do Natal. E aqui está ele!!!!! Pode ter alguns erros, e se tiver, por favor digam-me que eu depois corrijo. É incrível, sou beta-reader de alguns autores, mas de vez em quando sou desleixada comigo mesma... xD ironias do destino... _

_FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_O link da autora desta fic é (sem os espaços): _

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1320192 /

o nick dela é **saint . my** **. ass**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

******XIII**

Harry sentou-se numa cadeira, alongando as suas costas dolorosas e estalando os dedos, deixando escaper um gemido "à gato" com o som do estalo. Ele e Voldemort – _seu pai_ – tinham ido numa longa caminhada e os seus pés e corpo estavam a matá-lo.

Draco olhava-o com receio, de olhos postos na sua presa, seu parceiro, esquecendo-se completamente do facto de que o seu dito parceiro estivera ausente um pouco mais de uma hora, e tinha informação importante para partilhar. Quando o gemido veio, todo ele estava demasiado perdido numa pequena fantasia.

"Dray, estás bem?" perguntou Harry, confundindo-se ao chamar Draco _Dray_.

Hermione, vendo o olhar sonhador na cara do Siren e a de inconsciente na do Imp não pôde segurar uma gargalhada. No final, ela segurava-se nos lados para parar de rir.

"Posso perguntar o que é tão hilariante, menina Granger?" perguntou Snape num tom entediado, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Oh, nada. Apenas me apanharam como os estereótipos de Seme e Uke." Sorriu Hermione, os olhos a brilhar enquanto continuava a rir.

"Seme? Uke?" perguntou Harry, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para morder o pescoço de Harry, fazendo com que o rapaz se sobressaltasse e fechasse os dedos.

"Quem é o Seme e o Uke apenas diz quem está no topo numa relação homossexual. No entanto, considerando algumas posições, podemos apenas dizer simplesmente que diz quem é a mulher e o homem na relação, ou quem é o Submisso e quem é o Dominante." Disse Snape.

Hermione virou-se para o encarar.

"Como sabia disso?" perguntou ela.

"Cultura geral." Sorriu Snape.

A moça observou-o curiosamente.

"Dray, sabias disso?" perguntou Harry.

O loiro anuiu.

"Oh, francamente! Isto não interessa! Conta-nos o que se passou com Voldemort!" vociferou Snape, tendo-se cansado da estupidez dos miúdos.

"Bem, começarei pelo início, então…" suspirou Harry e começou.

~O~

"Então, vamos ao que nos interessa, sim?" perguntou Snape, sorrindo levemente.

"Decerto que vamos." Concordou Voldemort, sorrindo da mesma maneira.

Todos se voltaram para Voldemort expectantes.

"Poderiam ter a gentileza de nos deixarem a sós?" perguntou Voldemort, embora o tom indicasse que não era uma questão.

Hesitantemente, eles deixaram a divisão, Draco ficando mais tempo. Ele não era um dos aliados de Voldemort, e não confiava propriamente nele. Mas era preciso não esquecer, os Imp's não conseguiam magoar a família.

_Mas e se ele não é o pai do Harry? Então e aí?_

Draco ficou por ali, recusando-se a sair. Ele enlaçou os braços em torno do seu Submisso.

"Dray, está tudo bem." disse Harry, dando-lhe um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

"Mas-" começou Draco, mas Snape interrompeu-o utilizando um Silencio e arrastando-o para fora da divisão.

Harry deu uma pequena risadinha para o rapaz rebelde e para o seu padrinho. Assim que as portas de fecharam, voltara à seriedade.

"Harry, eu-" começou Voldemort, mas Harry interrompeu-o.

"Poupa-te."

Harry tinha um olhar duro na sua face, fazendo Voldemort hesitar um pouco. Mas daí, ele não se tornara o Lord das Trevas sem ser u pouco persistente! Ele não iria desistir disto.

Harry, vendo um flash de emoções a escapar pela máscara, sorriu levemente.

"Não te preocupes, pois vi o que aconteceu."

Voldemort estacou. Havia algo de diferente na voz do rapaz, soava quase como…

_James._

Mas isso não era possível.

_Certo?_

Harry olhou para ele. Os seus olhos estavam desfocados, uma esfera branca cobria-os. Era como se ele não estivesse realmente lá.

"H-Harry?" engasgou-se Voldemort.

Aquilo parecia ter trazido o rapaz de volta à consciência, pois ele abanava a cabeça e pestanejava umas quantas vezes.

"O que-" começou Harry, mas a sua mente começara a girar, e ele estava prestes a-

~O~

"O QUE RAIO ACABASTE DE DIZER QUE ACONTECEU????" quase gritou Draco.

"Draco, cala-te!" olhou Snape agressivamente. Ele precisava de saber o que acontecera.

Harry deu um sorriso.

"Devo continuar?"

"SIM!" disseram Hermione e Snape em coro, chocando um ao outro com o timing perfeito. Olharam um para o outro, mas deram pouca importância.

Draco mostrou desagrado.

"Então, Harry, o que aconteceu depois?" perguntou Hermione.

"Bem…" começou Harry.

~O~

Harry não desmaiou, mas isso não impediu o Senhor das Trevas de correr para ele, puxando o seu filho há muito perdido para os seus braços.

Depois de voltar a ter consciência de si mesmo, Harry sorriu um pouco.

"Então é assim que nos sentimos…" murmurou ele para si mesmo, mas Voldemort apanhou.

"O que queres dizer?" perguntou ele preocupadamente, ainda segurando Harry nos seus braços.

"Ter um pai." Sorriu Harry, e abraçou o chocado Senhor das Trevas.

~O~

"OH VÁ LÁ! NÃO pose ter sido ASSIM tão simples esquecer todos aqueles anos de lutas e tentativas de se atarem um ao outro!" bradou Severus, embora tendo esperança em que tal fosse verdade.

"É claro que não foi. Mas podem deixar-me acabar, ou planeiam interromper-me mais alguma vez?" ridicularizou Harry olhando para ele.

Severus apenas bufou.

~O~

"Assim sem mais nem menos, perdoas-me por tud-" Voldemort não se conseguiu alongar na sua pergunta.

"Por favor, conta-me apenas o que se passou." Suspirou Harry, não querendo deixar o seu sonho acordado de ter crescido com a sua família.

Voldemort também suspirou. Começando a andar lentamente. Quando não o seguiu imediatamente, virou-se e gesticulou para ele o fazer.

"Isto é uma armadilha? Algum plano teu para me matares?" perguntou Harry suspeitosamente.

Voldemort olhou-o com olhos que transmitiam dor.

"Não."

E então Harry seguiu-o.

~O~

"Menina Granger! Pode parar de chorar?!" vociferou Snape, chateado pela moça ter interrompido Harry. Embora ele mesmo o tivesse feito meros minutos antes.

"M-m-mas… é tão LINDO!" fungou ela, limpando os olhos.

Snape rolou os olhos e gesticulou para que Harry continuasse.

~O~

Andando por um trilho de pedra, entraram numa divisão. Harry olhou em volta.

A divisão era enorme e havia flores por todo o lado. Linhas verdes preenchiam as paredes, e toda a divisão era um labirinto de pequenos lagos desenhando um trilho.

"O que é este local?" perguntou Harry.

"É o… jardim secreto da tua mãe." sorriu Voldemort tristemente.

"Este era o quarto de Lily?" perguntou Harry, maravilhado.

"Lily?" perguntou Voldemort, com choque e desgosto na voz. "Lily NÃO era a tua mãe."

"Então quem era?" perguntou Harry confuso.

"Era James." sorriu Voldemort tristemente.

"Oh! Quase me esquecia que os feiticeiros podem engravidar! Draco falou-me sobre isso." Sorriu Harry.

"Draco?"

"Sim, o meu… parceiro, suponho eu." Disse Harry, coçando a cabeça.

"Tu _supões_?! Ele bem que é ou não é, Harry." Disse Voldemort, os olhos contraindo-se.

"Então suponho que é." Sorriu Harry.

Voldemort bufou.

"Mas, hey! Tu prometeste explicar tudo." Disse Harry impacientemente.

"De facto. E é o que farei."

"Então?"

"Suponho que tudo começou quando eu fui de encontro ao meu legado…" começou Voldemort, mas foi interrompido.

"Tu _supões_? Ou bem que é ou não é." Sorriu Harry traquinamente para ele, provocando-o.

Voldemort gargalhando um pouco.

"Wow."

"O que foi?" perguntou Voldemort, preocupado.

"Eu nã sei. A situação deixou-me abananado." Sorriu Harry.

"É _Eu não sei_, não _Eu nã sei_. Aprende gramática, rapaz." Sorriu Voldemort de volta.

"Pois, pois, tanto faz. Mas continua a explicar!"

"Foste tu quem me interrompeu…" quando Harry rolou os olhos para ele, continuou a falar. "Bem, como eu disse; começou quando eu fui de encontro ao meu legado. Desde aí não vivi com os meus pais, vivendo num orfanato e tudo, eu fiquei bastante chocado quando me cresceram asas e a minha aparência mudou. Dirigi-me a Dumbledore por causa disso, perguntando-lhe o que estava a acontecer comigo."

"O que é que ele fez?" perguntou Harry.

"A única coisa boa que alguma vez fez por mim. Ensinou-me como escondê-las, como ignorar o desespero pelo meu companheiro. Isto foi uma coisa boa, já que teria morrido se não aprendesse a fazê-lo. James não entrou na minha vida a não ser cerca de dez anos depois."

"Então ele tinha cerca de quinze-dezasseis anos, e tu tinhas vinte e cinco?"

"Algo por aí, sim. Não é lá muito usual dois Imps serem companheiros, mas nós éramos. Ambos nascemos assim, embora James tivesse tido a ajuda da sua família quando foi de encontro ao seu legado. Encontrámo-nos por acidente. Um lobisomem juntou-se a nós, creio que conheces Remus Lupin, certo?"

"Ele juntou-se a ti?!" chocou-se Harry.

"Juntou." Anuiu Voldemort. "E quando James ouviu, veio a correr para aqui, não querendo que o amigo fosse marcado. Ele vinha implorar perante mim para que poupasse Remus, para me dizer que isto não era algo que Remus fizesse, que ele não estava desesperado por aceitação."

Harry anuiu. Ele podia imaginar aquilo.

"Que entrada que ele fez! Ele veio agarrado por Lucius Malfoy e Regulus Black, lutando como um homem doido e a gritar a dizer que exigia ver o Lord das Trevas. E deixaram-no cair no chão à minha frente. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem…"

_Ser deixado cair no chão, fez James grunhir. Ele PRECISAVA de ver o Senhor das Trevas. Onde estava ele agora?_

_Voldemort olhou acima dos seus papéis para ver o que os seus subordinados queriam. Uma pequena e absolutamente fabulosa figura estava a lutar no chão._

_Um aroma convidativo assaltou os sentidos de Voldemort. Algo lhe disse que ele deveria deixar tudo e mesmo que tivesse de matar alguém, ele TINHA de ter um pedaço daquilo. Tinha se saber se aquilo sabia tão bem como cheirava._

_Ele levantou-se e chegou perto da criatura que capturou o seu coração, e ignorando as perguntas e olhares incrédulos dos seus seguidores, ajudou o jovem homem a erguer-se._

"_Bom dia, meu belo." Disse Voldemort, beijando a mão do homem corado. "Quem serás tu?"_

"_Eu-"_

_Os lábios rosados pareciam tão convidativos, Voldemort sentia-se demasiado em transe para fazer algo para além de o observar. Ele nem se apercebeu quando se baixou para o beijar, mas quando sentiu os lábios contra os seus, e o pequeno corpo a derreter contra o seu, ele nunca se sentira mais em paz._

_Após alguns minutos, relutantemente se afastou, e olhou para o homem embaraçado._

"_Tu és Meu." Ronronou ele, acarinhando suavemente uma das bochechas rosadas._

"_Eu sou Teu." Suspirou o homem._

"_Qual é o teu nome, borracho?" sorriu Voldemort._

"_J-James. James Potter." disse lentamente o mais jovem. "Quem és tu?"_

"_James… Lindo nome. Eu sou o Senhor das Trevas. Mas podes chamar-me Tom." Sorriu Voldemort._

"_Tu és o Senhor das Trevas?!" exclamou James, tentando afastar-se._

_Voldemort apertou mais os seus braços em torno do outro homem e contraiu os olhos._

"_Sim."_

"_DEIXA-ME IR!" James começou a lutar, mas algo dentro de si fê-lo relaxar, e ele caiu para cima do Lord das Trevas. "P-Por favor… Podes matar-me, mas por favor, não marques Remus Lupin. Imploro-te."_

_Voldemort fechou a cara, antes de algo dentro e decidir que ele não iria ficar ali e apenas aceitar o que aquele ser lhe dissera sobre o seu James._

"_Eu JAMAIS te magoaria! Nem alguma vez digas essas palavras de novo! Por que é que eu iria querer matar-te?"_

"_Porque eu sou do lado da Luz… Porque eu… eu…" tremia James. O seu lado Imp dizia-lhe que tinha feito algo muito mau._

_Vendo os tremores, Voldemort colocou os braços à volta dele outra vez._

"_Eu não te vou magoar. Prometo."_

_James olhou para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele sabia que não o devia dizer, mas de alguma maneira ele sabia que era a única coisa a fazer._

"_Eu acredito em ti."_

"E desde esse dia, tornámo-nos um. Ficámos companheiros. Amávamo-nos mutuamente. E desde o dia em que James me contou que estava grávido, nós amámos-te." Disse Voldemort, uma lágrima a deslizar pela bochecha.

Harry ficou ali apenas durante um momento, antes de se apressar a ir para os braços do seu pai e chorar.

E Voldemort fez precisamente o que ele mais precisava que lhe fizessem: apertou-o bem forte.

~O~

"Mas ele não explicou como foi que vocês ficaram inimigos?" perguntou Draco.

"Sim, e já aí chego. Sê paciente." Suspirou Harry.

~O~

Depois de se acalmarem, continuaram a andar e a falar.

"O que aconteceu depois?" perguntou Harry cuidadosamente, sem querer realmente deixar o momento em que estavam. Mas ele precisava de saber.

"Pouco depois de nasceres, Albus raptou-te. Ele manteve-te com Lily, uma mulher que amara James desde que o vira pela primeira vez. Albus fez qualquer coisa à memória do James, e a todos os outros do lado da Luz. Quando eu finalmente encontrei o sítio onde te mantinha cativo… Albus descobriu que eu sabia onde estavas, e chegou lá antes de mim."

Harry olhou para ele. "O qu- Eu quero dizer… O que aconteceu então?"

"Quando lá cheguei, James estava morto no hall. Eu ouvi-te gritar do piso de cima, portanto corri até lá. Lily morreu pouco depois de eu ter chegado ao teu quarto. Ela e Dumbledore tinham discutido. Ele estava prestes a matar-te, mas eu…"

"Tu salvaste-me."

"Sim."

"Como?"

"Eu coloquei-me em frente ao feitiço. Isso desligou a minha alma do meu corpo. Ele disse que tu me tinhas matado, fazendo de ti o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. Eu tinha separado as minhas horcruxes das minhas almas antes de conhecer James, e isso combinou com o feitiço de memória de Dumbledore, privando-me de recordar…" suspirou Voldemort tristemente. "Lamento. Por tudo."

Harry tremeu, antes de abraçar o pai mais uma vez.

"O passado está no passado. Vamos viver para o futuro."

Voldemort sorriu tristemente, segurando o seu filho ternamente.

"Obrigado."

Harry apenas sorriu para ele.

~O~

"E depois de falar mais um pouco, ele trouxe-me aqui." Terminou Harry, um pequeno sorriso a surgir nos seus lábios, assim que se virou para Draco. "Eu tenho um pai. Uma família minha…" uma lágrima silenciosa deslizou-lhe pela bochecha.

Draco sorriu para ele, e abraçou-o ternamente. Ele sentia-se bem com o seu companheiro nos braços.

Enquanto se aninhava no loiro, Harry percebeu que poderia estar a apaixonar-se pelo loiro. Mesmo depois de tudo. Ele sorriu.

Mal sabiam que a felicidade que agora sentiam era de pouca dura.

Severus olhava para eles, um sorriso triste nos seus lábios. Ele não conseguia evitar pensar o que Sirius estaria a fazer. E se alguma vez o iria ter o seu amor de volta.

Apenas o tempo o poderia dizer.

* * *

_Só uma coisinha: esta foi a vossa prendinha de Natal ^^_

_Se não fosse pedir muito... poderiam dar-me a mim também uma prendinha???? Basta carregarem nesse botãozito que diz algo como 'Review this Story/Chapter' e podem dar-me a melhor prenda que uma autora/tradutora poderia querer ^o^_

_Bjooooooooo_


End file.
